Love Against The Law
by Mansee415
Summary: In a world where demons are hunted down, hated and killed, FBI agents Kagome and Sango are investigating the suspect criminals Inuyasha and Miroku. Everything goes fine...until they fall in love. InuKag MirSan.
1. The Assignment

Okay guys, please read this and tell me what you think, I'd be really grateful.

I've just re-written this chapter, but there's not many changes!  
  
Summary: FBI agents Kagome and Sango are investigating the criminals Inuyasha and Miroku. Everything goes fine...until they fall in love. InuKag MirSan  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, do you really think I own it? No, of course I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 THE ASSIGNMENT.******   
  
In a small flat in New York, two FBI agents rolled over in their separate rooms and smashed their alarm clocks as the ringing filled their flat.  
  
Kagome Higarashi yawned and quickly got dressed. She flipped her long black hair over her shoulder. She was small for her age of eighteen, and quite slim, with dark brown eyes. She heard Sango turning on the TV next door. Sango looked very similar to Kagome, with her long black ponytail and slim build, but the two girls weren't related.  
  
Kagome glanced at the TV. Nothing but boring news of more demon attacks. Sango tossed Kagome a slice of toast and the two girls jumped into their car, gliding into work just after eight o'clock.  
  
As well as being colleagues, they were also best friends. Kagome and Sango had left college just a year ago, when they were seventeen. At eighteen, they were fairly young to be working as undercover anti-demon agents, but Kagome and Sango loved their job, and they got on well with their boss Myoga.  
  
"Morning, Kagome, Sango!"  
  
"Morning, Myoga!" Kagome and Sango chorused.  
  
"Well done on the Centipede Demon case. He's been jailed now, thanks to your great work."  
  
"Thankyou, Myoga." Kagome said, blushing.  
  
"We try our best." Sango said.  
  
"Well, since you did so well, I have another assignment. It will be more dangerous, though. There will be more demons. Do you think you're up to it? If you ace this one, I may consider a pay rise."  
  
"We'll do it." Sango said firmly.  
  
"Good. Meet me in the upstairs office at two." Myoga said, pausing to answer a ringing phone.  
  
Kagome and Sango looked at each other. "A pay rise?"  
  
"We could get a new car..." Kagome said dreamily.  
  
"This is great! Especially since we're working together again, Kag!"  
  
"It must be quite high profile, huh? If its in the upstairs office."  
  
Kagome nodded. Everyone knew that the upstairs office was where the confidential information was discussed.  
  
Just before two, Kagome and Sango passed the eye scans, fingerprint scans and three passwords to get to the upstairs office.  
  
Myoga ushered them to a chair. All around them, there were computers and huge screens, and lots of charts for combating demons. A large video conferencing screen was in front of them, showing the manager of the MI6 in London.  
  
"Agent Higarashi and Agent Tsukazi, good afternoon." The man on the video screen said.  
  
"Good afternoon, sir."  
  
"I must admit that you are slightly younger than I imagined, and you look slightly smaller. Agent Myoga, what are their qualifications?"  
  
Myoga cleared his throat. "They have both taken higher karate and self defence and demon killing. Agent Sango Tsukazi has taken a qualification in advanced combat. They have both taken a qualification in computing and Agent Kagome Higarashi has taken a qualification in advanced demonic powers. These are the two that solved the Centipede case."  
  
The man nodded. "Well, let me explain to you. An international organised crime group has been causing us a lot of trouble. At first, they stuck to a bit of drug dealing and general stealing, but now we suspect that they have moved to more sinister crimes, like breeding demons.  
  
"The trouble is, they have been are very good at hiding. You are aware, I suppose, of the company called "Shikon no Tama"? It supposedly manufactures swords, but we think its breeding demons and releasing them into the world to kill civilians.  
  
"These are the two owners of the company that we know about, but there could be more. Inuyasha and Miroku. That's all we know about them, their names. I want you two to get a job at the company and investigate it."  
  
Myoga handed them pictures of the two owners, fake CVs and fake passports.  
  
"Okay!" Kagome said. "We'll do it!"  
  
"Good. You will apply for the job today. I hope you can do this, girls. You know how dangerous it would be if they were breeding demons into the world."  
  
Kagome and Sango left the office. "He looks like a demon himself, huh?" Kagome said, pointing to the picture of Inuyasha. There were two dog ears on the top of his head, half hidden by long silver hair.  
  
"Hey, this Miroku has apparently got a void in his hand! What have we got ourselves into, Kag?"  
  
Kagome snorted. "How can you be scared of someone with dog ears?"  
  
"Hmm...I suppose this guy is kinda cute." Sango said, observing the picture of Miroku from all angles.  
  
Kagome and Sango laughed as they walked out the building.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please please review, it will take you a few seconds and I would really appreciate on, click the little button, you know you want to.....  
  
honestly it wil take you five seconds! come on! i will review your stories in return!!!  
  
Thanks  
  
Mansee415 


	2. The Shikon no Tama & Co

Thankyou so much to everyone who reviewed, I was so happy! Honestly, when your reviews came through I was dancing round my bedroom. And because of that, I got the energy to write this second chapter. I love you all so much!!  
  
So it really is worth it to review. Thankyou again!!!! Cos this is actually MY FIRST EVER STORY POSTED ON !!!!! so getting the reviews was great!!!  
  
So, on with the next chapter, and please review again! There's nothing more inspiring to a writer than getting a review, its really encouraging:)  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, if you read as much fanfiction as I do, you must have realised by now that no one owns Inuyasha except Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

****

**THE SHIKON NO TAMA**

****  
  
"Hello, this is Kagome Koishikawa, I was wondering if you had any job vacancies?  
  
"Yes...anything at all!...Why do I want the job? Well, I'm just really strapped for cash, and since I live so close to your headquarters, it seems convenient...really?  
  
"A job in the catering department? Yes, that's fine, I'm a great cook! Okay! I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
Kagome put down the phone and smiled at Sango. "We're in!"  
  
"Great, Miss Koishikawa!" Kagome smiled. Myoga had given them fake surnames earlier.  
  
Sango had been accepted in the cleaning department. She had phoned several hours before, so it didn't seem suspicious.  
  
"Oh my god...I'm supposed to cook, huh?"  
  
Sango smirked, then quickly turned her laughter into a cough.  
  
Kagome glared.

* * *

In the Shikon no Tama building, a man with long silver hair and dog ears slammed down the phone.  
  
"That's our third job applicant today, Miroku." He said to his black- haired friend with a small ponytail.  
  
"Chill, Inuyasha. You've checked their files, haven't you? They're innocent people looking for work. You're paranoid about the FBI. They don't have any evidence against us."  
  
"Well, these kids definitely aren't FBI. Look." Inuyasha passed Miroku three photographs. "First one, Sango Mino. An eighteen year old girl. Doesn't look like the fighting type."  
  
"Eighteen? Too young. I knew you were being paranoid."  
  
"We're only twenty ourselves, Miroku! But still, she's not the right type."  
  
"Don't judge on outward appearances. I've learned that the hard way." Miroku said, fingering a slap mark on his cheek. "What's the next one? Kagome Koishikawa. Another eighteen year old. Quite short. Hey, doesn't she look like Kik-"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Miroku swallowed.

* * *

"Kagome? Kagome! KAGOME, GET THE HELL OUT OF BED!"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to find a furious Sango holding her breakfast.  
  
"Heh...heh..." Kagome smiled. Then she caught sight of Sango's clothes.  
  
Stiff white shirt, brown skirt and blazer.  
  
"Whoa, Sango, I thought we got over the schoolgirl phase?"  
  
"Don't make it any more painful than it already is. Myoga made me say yesterday over the phone that I was a schoolteacher."  
  
Kagome smirked and took out some jeans and a small blue t-shirt.  
  
Sango glared and stomped into the kitchen.  
  
"Sango? Can I take the car?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll take the bus."  
  
"Thanks Sango." Kagome and Sango had decided to travel into work separately to avoid suspicion. By Myoga's orders, they were not allowed to talk or make eye contact during the first day, so it would seem that they were strangers.  
  
Kagome dropped Sango off at the bus stop. "See ya later. Remember to switch on your microphone and keep your FBI label safe. I put my label in my shoe."  
  
"Yeah, my microphone's in my shoe."  
  
"So where's your label?"  
  
"You don't wanna know. See ya, Kag. It's gonna be hard - acting like I don't know you."  
  
Kagome smiled and drove off.

* * *

The Shikon no Tama building was enormous. It towered over New York city, dwarfing all the other office blocks. There was an enormous iron gate surrounding the building and its private car parks, and there were several guards patrolling the gate.  
  
"What's so secretive about swords, huh?" Kagome murmured.  
  
Swords only became in demand when the demons started appearing in the world. When demons were discovered, people found out that a tiny bullet from a gun had no effect on them. So swords were produced.  
  
No one knew the exact date when demons appeared in the world, or how they first came into being. The world used to be normal...until one day, there were a few missing children, and then there were a few more suspicious deaths, and then a few more gruesome bodies. The demons had appeared, and they had been increasing in size and number ever since.  
  
After answering the guards' questions, Kagome swerved into the car park and walked to reception, where she was told to wait. Sango was already there, with another man. Kagome ignored Sango, like their instructions, and sat down.  
  
The three newcomers were brought to their senses as two men strode into the reception. Kagome and Sango recognised them instantly as Inuyasha and Miroku, but they remained silent.  
  
"Miss Kagome Koishikawa, Miss Sango Mino, and Mr Hojo Brown, please come this way." Miroku said smoothly. Inuyasha kicked open the door to another office, and motioned for everyone to sit down.  
  
"Welcome to Shikon no Tama." Inuyasha said. Kagome noticed that his dog ears twitched every so often, but stifled her laugh. However, Inuyasha must have noticed, because he sent her a fierce glare.  
  
If Kagome's teaching was correct, then Inuyasha must be a half-demon. To an untrained human, he would look normal, with the exception of his dog ears. Kagome, however, had noticed his fangs as he spoke, and the sharp claws on his fingers. He also had long silver hair which Kagome knew was natural. To add to that, he was wearing bright red.  
  
However, Kagome had to admit to herself, that half demon or not, he was hot. And those ears were so cute... _'If only he wasn't half human... and if only he wasn't suspected of demon breeding..._'  
  
_'Damn! Kagome Higurashi, what are you thinking! Mind on the job, girl_!' Kagome scolded herself mentally.  
  
Miroku looked fairly human, except for a strange glove on his hand. Kagome could sense some power radiating from it, but it was not a demonic power.  
  
"Now listen. There are a few simple rules you have to follow. Rule one, the top corridor is strictly out of bounds, as is my office, and Miroku's office. You go there, you're fired. Okay?"  
  
'_Harsh._' Kagome thought. _'I'll have to check what's up there_.'  
  
"Second rule, you do your job, and don't get concerned about what other people are doing. Don't ask questions. You're here to work, not go nosing about."  
  
_'Heh...heh..._' Kagome thought. _'Looks like we're gonna have to break that rule too..._'  
  
"Last rule. There is a large sword in my office. Now, providing that you have followed the rules, you won't be in there, would you? But if I happen to call you to my office, you do not look at, touch, stroke, etc the sword."  
  
Inuyasha led Kagome and the other man down to the kitchens, and Sango was led away by Miroku to the cleaning department.

"Hey." Kagome whispered to the man next to her. "You're working in the kitchens too?"  
  
"Yes." He whispered back. "I'm Hojo, by the way. I'm glad to meet you, Miss Koishikawa."  
  
"Call me Kagome."  
  
"You two." Inuyasha said. "Shut it."  
  
"Sorry sir," Kagome said. _'Well, about time to start my real job then_.' She thought. "Um, sir, where is your office? If we know where it is we won't accidentally walk in."  
  
"Second floor. Big sign saying 'Inuyasha' on the door. If you miss that, you're more stupid than I thought."  
  
"Um, excuse me!" Kagome said, before she could stop herself. "I am not stupid!" She instantly clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"You're answering back to your boss?"  
  
Kagome glared.  
  
"Um, sir, what's with the ears?" Hojo asked lightly.  
  
'_Idiot_.' Kagome thought. _'He must think there fake. Of course, he won't know they're actually real_.'  
  
"Uh...no, they're really....nice ears, sir!" Kagome stepped in front of Hojo as Inuyasha glared. "He didn't mean to insult your ears!"  
  
Kagome never found out what punishment Hojo would have received, because at that moment, a scream sliced through the tension. Kagome knew that scream very well.  
  
"Sa..." She caught herself before she said her friend's name. "Sa..say, what was that?"  
  
With his demon hearing, Kagome knew Iuyasha had heard her almost say 'Sango'. She cursed herself inwardly.  
  
"Sir, what was that?" Hojo asked.  
  
"Miroku." Inuyasha answered simply. Kagome quickly hurried on, knowing that Sango would contact her over their microphone if something was drastically wrong.

* * *

Okay, another chapter finished!  
  
What do you think? Did you like it? Are you gonna review?  
  
I accept any suggestions, criticisms, flames, whatever! If theres something you don't like in the story, tell me. And if you want me to update, tell me. 'Cause I do anything for my reviewers!!:):)  
  
Love you lots, have a great day, see ya next time!!!  
  
Mansee  
  
Go hit that "Submit review" button, you know you want to!!!  
  
You can feel proud that you've made my day!!  
  
It only takes 5 seconds!!!


	3. Demons, Dates, and Dead Mirokus

Once again, thanks for reviewing to Lady-In-PiNk, 2lazy2login (love that name:P), Kagome Higurashi, Eris Goddess of Chaos, jess, hanyou908, darrenlee, moonglow gal, Glorfindel Silverleaf, lil'gome, Don't eat yellow snow (what the hell?:D), white-Angel1215, and Roxy Foxy.

  
  
Its really so encouraging and it made me feel so loved:):) I love you all:):) So, I decided to write the next chapter.

  
  
Okay, this is quite long. I was originally going to split it into two chapters, but people have been asking me to make my chapters longer. So, voila.

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it!!! But neither does anyone else reading this, unless you ARE actually Rumiko Takahashi, in which case I would be honoured that you're reading my humble story!!

* * *

**DEMONS, DATES, AND DEAD MIROKUS.**

****  
  
By midday, Kagome was desperate for a chance to get out the kitchens to 'accidentally' bump into Sango. All morning she had been stirring soup for the 2000 employees, and nodding to Hojo as he talked continuously.

  
  
Luckily, her chance to sneak out came after lunch.

  
  
"Hey, new girl." The head chef told Kagome. "The employees will come down to the hall to eat lunch, but the managers prefer to eat in their offices. Can you take this up to Inuyasha's office? Don't drop it or you'll be in trouble. New boy, take this to Miroku, please."

  
  
_'Whoa, am I lucky or what?_' Kagome thought. _'Now I can actually check out the secret office myself_!"

  
  
"Hojo?" Kagome asked innocently. "Do you want me to take up Miroku's lunch aswell? It seems silly for both of us to go up. And you look like you need a break."

  
  
"Are you sure, Kagome?" Hojo asked. "Thankyou so much! I was wondering, would you like to watch a movie this Saturday-"

  
  
"What was that, Hojo?" Kagome asked, balancing the trays. "I'll talk to you when I've dropped these trays off!"

  
  
Sighing, Kagome climbed the stairs. "Well done, Kag." She told herself. "You got out of that date expertly."

  
  
Kagome was about to walk into Miroku's office, when something, or someone came crashing out of the door, a livid expression on their face. Kagome knew that face well.

  
  
"Sango? Are you alright?" Kagome quickly realised that Miroku was listening to them. _'Complete strangers_.' She reminded herself. "Uh...it is Sango, isn't it? You were at the entrance this morning. You're new today, aren't you?"

  
  
Sango put on a false smile. "Yes, I remember well. Nice to meet you, Miss. Koishikawa."

  
  
"Oh, just call me Kagome. I thought you got a job in the cleaning department?"

  
  
"I did, until Miroku decided he wanted me as his personal secretary."

  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful! Nice to have met you, but I must give Miroku his lunch." _'Well done Sango!_' Kagome thought. '_You've managed to get yourself free access to one of the secret offices! So why are you so angry?_'

  
  
Kagome walked into Miroku's office, only to be greeted by a swirly- eyed, half concious Miroku, with a large bandage round his head.

  
  
Sensibly, Kagome realised that Sango must have her reasons for half killing her new boss, so decided to keep her distance. She set the tray down in the corner of the room, and hurried out.

  
  
"Sango, could you please help me take this tray to Inuyasha? It would be nice to talk to you more."

  
  
Once they were out of Miroku's earshot, Kagome dropped the 'complete strangers' act and turned on Sango.

  
  
"Sango, would you CARE to tell me why Miroku is half DEAD on your first day? Was the point of coming here to get outselves FIRED? Oh, but well done on becoming his secretary."

  
  
"Excuse me? Kag, the guy is a complete pervert! I can't work for two seconds without monitoring his hands! And now I've got to be his SECRETARY?"

  
  
"He didn't do anything to me!"

  
  
"That's because you were sensible enough not to go near him!"

  
  
"Sango! You must keep your temper in check!"

  
  
"Kag, I'm sure there's a law against sexual harrassment in the workplace!" Sango retorted.

  
  
"I'm sure there's a law against actual bodily harm in the workplace!"

  
  
Sango couldn't think of a reply to this one. "Heh...well...at least we got over the stranger act thing. We can now talk to each other in front of Miroku, 'cause he thinks we've become friends. Where is Inuyasha's office?"

  
  
Kagome and Sango froze as they heard loud voices coming from one of the rooms. As they became closer to the noise, they realised the voices were coming from Inuyasha's office.

  
  
Kagome stiffened as she detected an evil aura coming from the room. Even in all her FBI training, she had never come across such a large amount of demonic power. There was something seriously dangerous in that room.

  
  
She edged closer, hoping to catch what they were saying. However, much to her annoyance, the voices fell silent as she approached. '_Damn'_. Kagome swore. _'I forgot about demon hearing._'

  
  
She knocked hesitantly. "Inuyasha, sir, here is your lunch."

  
  
The door opened to reveal Inuyasha and another man. The man had long, black hair and was wearing white fur.

  
  
"What is this? This is impossible! How can Kikyo be here?" The man yelled.

  
  
"This is not Kikyo! This is my new employee!" Inuyasha yelled back.

  
  
Completely and utterly confused, Kagome smiled politely and handed the tray to Inuyasha.

  
  
"I didn't realise you two knew each other." Inuyasha said, spotting Sango.

  
  
"Oh, no, I've only just met Miss. Koishikawa." Sango said instantly. "It was nice to meet you, Kagome." Sango smiled and backed out of the room, disappearing into the corridor. The other man glared at Kagome and strode through the door, shoving her out the way.

  
  
He sniffed the air as he passed Kagome. "Well, you did look suspiciously similar to Kikyo...but it seems not..."

  
  
"Naraku! You can't run away!" Inuyasha shouted after him. Naraku strode into the hall, violently grabbing Kagome's arm.

  
  
Naraku checked Inuyasha wasn't listening, before hissing: "Watch your back, Kagome." He stormed off.

  
  
Normally, Kagome would have liked to inspect Inuyasha's room more closely, but now she had to follow Naraku. She turned and raced along the corridor, catching a glimpse of him turning into a lift. Naraku swiped an ID card into the lift and pressed the "Sixth Floor" button. He was going to the forbidden top floor.

  
  
Kagome sighed. At least the whole conversation had been recorded on her hidden microphone.

  
  
"Seen anything of interest?" A voice came from behind him.

  
  
Kagome whirled round to become face-to-face with Inuyasha. '_Shit_.' She cursed to herself.

  
  
"I was just making my way to the kitchens, sir." She smiled innocently.

  
  
"Feh. Like hell you were."

  
  
"I'm sorry?" Kagome questioned.

  
  
"Listen, new wench, you're obviously not quite accustomed to us yet, but I thought I told you about nosing around?"

  
  
"Uh...yeah..." She changed tact. "I'm very sorry, sir, it won't happen again." Kagome said, trying to look as innocent as possible.

  
  
Surprisingly, Inuyasha softened. "What did you say your name was, wench?"

  
  
"Kagome, sir. Kagome Koishikawa."

  
He paused for a moment, before stiffening. "Strange, you look very similar to her...I can see it was an easy mistake for Naraku to make...but no..."

  
  
"Uh...sorry, sir, I don't know what you're talking about." Kagome said.

  
  
Inuyasha sniffed, and his ears twitched. An emotion flashed in his eyes for a brief second, then vanished.

  
  
"Uh...Inuyasha, sir?" Kagome asked tentatively. "When that man left your office...when he dragged me into the hall...he whispered something to me, that...uh...I couldn't catch. Is he an employee?"

  
  
Inuyasha looked angrily. "So Naraku spoke to you, wench?"

  
  
"Yes."

  
  
Inuyasha paused. "Feh. Naraku speaking to a human...you'd better watch your back, Kagome."

* * *

And so ends the third chapter of "Love against the Law." How's it going? Do you like the way I'm writing it, or should I make it less serious? Any thoughts or suggestions, just review!!!! PLEASE!!! I will appreciate it so much!!!

  
  
I will review yours stories in return, cos we all love reviews!!!

  
  
Go on, press that little button!  
  
Give up a few seconds of your time to leave a review, and give me a day of happiness!!!  
  
You can go round today feeling proud that you have really made someone happy!!  
  
Mansee


	4. Stalked

Hey, I know its been a while....I've been trying to get Microsoft Word on my computer, coz believe it or not, I dont have it, I write with Notepad!!:):)

Oh, and if anyone knows how to do the spacing in , please tell me. Whenever do spacing in the QuickEdit it just deletes it all, its so annoying.

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I love you all...  
  
This chapter is quite long, dedicated to everyone who asked for longer chapters:):)

I don't own anything, sue me if ya like, you won't get anything!

Quick note to Kagome Higurashi: i hope you get a chance to read this in japan, thnx for all your reviews! im sorry to hear that you wont be reviewing anymore, ill miss you lots! good luck in japan, luv ya!

* * *

**_STALKED_**

**__**  
  
_Recap from last chapter:  
  
Inuyasha looked angrily. "So Naraku spoke to you, wench?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Inuyasha paused. "Feh. Naraku speaking to a human...you'd better watch your back, Kagome."  
  
Kagome blinked as he walked off.  
_  
At that point, three things occurred to her. One was that she had actually had a decent conversation with a half demon, who had actually used her name.  
  
The second thought was that a dangerous full demon was in the same building as her.  
  
The third thought was that she had been told twice in one day to 'Watch her back', and twice she had been told that she looked similar to this damn Kikyo girl, whoever she was.  
  
She had a fourth thought as she rounded the corner. Naraku had used her name. A dangerous full-demon she had only met today, had known who she was.  
  
This was not good.  
  
Kagome squashed herself against the wall, and flipped open her FBI mobile phone. She used the heat sensor to check for anyone who might be listening to her. She quickly looked for security cameras, then dialled a number on her phone.  
  
"Hello, Myoga? Agent Higurashi."  
  
Kagome continued: "I would like you to look for information on a man called Naraku...  
  
"He's most probably full demon...yes, he has a dangerous aura...oh, yes, are there any women called 'Kikyo' on your database that have been involved with the Shikon no Tama. Thanks."

* * *

Kagome sighed and rested her head on the steering wheel of her car. It was already getting dark, and work had only just finished.  
  
She slowly drove out of the car park. A small red Ferrari was behind her. Kagome drooled. When they'd completed this assignment, maybe she and Sango could buy one...  
  
Suddenly, an image of Inuyasha popped into her head. _'What the hell?_' Kagome thought. _'Why am I thinking of him? I only met him today! God, Kagome Higurashi, you are going crazy!'  
  
_ "I don't wanna get hooked up...'cause you say I should...da de da...I'm single...da de da...that's how I wanna be..." She sung along to the radio. Kagome glanced in the car wing mirror. Odd. The red Ferrari was still behind her. She strained her eyes to see who was driving, but it was impossible. The car behind must have tinted windows.  
  
"Oh, well," Kagome thought, humming to the radio. "Da de da... I'm single, right now... that's how I wanna be... I'm single..."  
  
Her mobile phone beeped in her pocket and Kagome switched it onto handsfree. "Sango?"  
  
"Kag, its me. Listen, I was followed home. I had to go to my fake address. Is there a car behind you?"  
  
"There's a bloody Ferrari behind me! When are we gonna get one-"  
  
"Are you being followed?"  
  
Kagome swerved onto a motorway. The Ferrari followed. "Yes. Can you ask Myoga to check the registration number?"  
  
"Sure." Kagome gave the number, and a few minutes later Sango replied:  
  
"Okay, Kagome, you MUST NOT go home. That car belongs to Inuyasha, and he's obviously checking up where you live. You'll have to go to Yura's house. That's the address you gave on the phone yesterday. ."  
  
"Yura's house? Oh, the joy," Kagome said sarcastically. Yura was Myoga's assistant. She was generally hated by everyone in the department.  
  
Kagome drove into Yura's drive. The front door opened, and Yura let Kagome in.  
  
"Hi, Yura!"  
  
"Hi, Kagome!"  
  
Kagome watched the red Ferrari from the window. The driver waited for a few minutes outside Yura's house, then sped off.

* * *

"So this Naraku was definitely a demon?" Sango asked.  
  
"Definitely. And then he told me to watch my back...and so did Inuyasha. There is something really suspicious going on here."  
  
"You should have followed the demon to the forbidden floor."  
  
"Nope, you need an ID tag to scan into the lift. Plus, Inuyasha was behind me. I asked Myoga to check for any records of a 'Naraku' or 'Kikyo'."  
  
"Oh well. At least its all recorded on our microphones."  
  
Kagome's FBI phone rang in her pocket. "Its Myoga."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hello, Kagome. I've looked through the records. There's nothing on Naraku, but I didn't expect there to be, if he's a demon. Can you find out if he has a human name?"  
  
"Yes, sure. So what about Kikyo?"  
  
"Sorry, Kagome. It's impossible to search without a surname. Kikyo isn't an unusual name. You're gonna have to get more details."  
  
"Okay..." Kagome said, feeling disappointed. "I'll do that."  
  
Sango looked expectantly. "Anything?"  
  
"No. We need more information. I really, really wish we could get to that sixth floor."  
  
Kagome yawned. "God...I'm going to bed...what a long day!"  
  
"Yep, I'll do the same. Night, Kag."

* * *

Kagome snuggled into her bed, hearing Sango crash around in the room next door. She closed her eyes, feeling sleep overcome her...  
  
'AAAAAHHHH!'  
  
Naraku was standing opposite her. Kagome screamed again, but no sound came out of her mouth. He snapped his fingers, and she suddenly found herself in the Shikon no Tama building. It was eerily quiet. Where was everyone? She was alone. Where was Naraku?  
  
Kagome ran for the lift. She glided effortlessly up to the sixth floor, without even having to press the button. She slid out of the lift.  
  
There were demons all around her. Kagome screamed as they bared their fangs; disgusting, slimy creatures oozing out of test tubes. She ran along the corridor, the demons following. She glided to a bright red door, ignoring the words "PRIVATE". The door demanded a password, and she felt her fingers punching a code into the door.  
  
'TETSUSAIGA'. Kagome's fingers typed in a word she had never heard of before. She felt her feet dragging her along a corridor, the demons beside her becoming a whirl of blood and fangs.  
  
At last, Kagome reached a black, studded door. It had a black glow emanating from it. Kagome felt her mind focus on the glow, as her two fingers pressed together and a black marble appeared between them. Her fingers lifted themselves up and pressed a knife into the marble. Kagome entered the room.  
  
_'AAAAAHHHHHHHH_!' The room was completely empty, apart from a large white tank of water in the centre, looking a bit like a bath. There was a woman's figure huddled in the bath, her wet, black hair dripping over her pale skin. There was some strange writing on the walls of the room, that Kagome couldn't understand.  
  
_'Watch your back, Kagome._' That was Naraku's voice, but where was he?  
  
_'Watch your back, Kagome._' That wasn't Naraku, that was Inuyasha. Kagome whirled round, to become face-to-face with a bare wall.  
  
_'Watch your back, Kagome...'_ That last voice came from the woman in the bath. Kagome watched in horror as she began to turn her face. Kagome saw the black hair part, revealing the face of...  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!!!" Kagome sat bolt upright in her bed. She had a strange cold sensation flowing through her body, and she suddenly felt more alert. She felt water dripping onto the bedsheets, and realised she had been sweating. The dream had been so vivid, though...  
  
And that woman... Kagome had woken up just before the woman had shown her face...How annoying...

* * *

Okay, that chapter done:) sorry if you think its too short, I'm trying to make them longer but that seemed a really natural break in the story.  
  
PLEEEEEEEAAAAAASE review!! I'll be so grateful!

Mansee

Next time...Kagome goes to the forbidden top floor!!


	5. The Forbidden Floor

**IMPORTANT: I HAVE RE-POSTED CHAPTERS ONE AND TWO, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THEM AGAIN! THERE ARE ONLY A FEW CHANGES, AND A BIT MORE DESCRIPTION OF KAGOME AND SANGO. IN CHAPTER TWO, I HAVE JUST ADDED ONE SCENE OF INUYASHA AND MIROKU WHEN THEY RECEIVE THE GIRLS' JOB APPLICATIONS.**

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! And thanks for all your comments and suggestions! I know my writing is definitely not perfect, but thanks to you guys I hope I can improve! The pace might seem quite slow, but believe me, it will pick up. This chapter has a bit of action for ya:)  
  
Disclaimer: Did I forget this in my last chapter? 0.o Oh well, anyone with an IQ above 2 must have realised by now that I don't own Inuyasha, otherwise I wouldn't be sitting in this dimly lit bedroom squinting my eyes to read my tiny laptop screen which is now threatening to crash within the next ten seconds... with my parents yelling to me to clean my room.....

* * *

**THE FORBIDDEN FLOOR******   
  
It was midmorning when Sango's voice came through the FBI earphone. "_Okay, Kag. I'm coming to get you. You know what to do_."  
  
Kagome had already told Sango about the dream, and they both agreed it was a good excuse to go and investigate the secret floor.  
  
"_Okay_." Kagome whispered back, hoping people wouldn't think she was talking to herself.  
  
A few minutes later, Sango appeared by the kitchen door.  
  
"Yes?" The head cook demanded.  
  
"Hello, I'm Miroku's personal secretary, Miroku would like to see Miss Higurashi. She might be gone for several hours."  
  
The cook glared, then nodded for Kagome to go.  
  
Kagome gathered her bag and hurried after Sango. "Part one completed." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Now we have to get rid of Miroku."  
  
Kagome and Sango walked up to Miroku's office, and paused outside the door. "Okay, let's go!" Sango said, smirking.  
  
CRASH  
  
BANG  
  
CLATTER  
  
Kagome and Sango raced into Miroku's office, barging the desk over and knocking over Miroku's chair. The desk fell on top of him, causing several more chairs to fall over, causing a lamp to fall over, causing several more chairs to fall over.  
  
"Miroku! I am SO sorry!" Sango said dramatically, seeing her boss lying under several chairs and tables.  
  
"Honestly, we should look where we were going!" Kagome said, gasping, as her hand darted out and snatched the ID pass that fell out his pocket.  
  
"Miroku, you MUST go to the medical office!" Sango said, helping him off the floor.  
  
Miroku grinned at the two distressed woman in front of him. "If you two ladies would be so kind as to escort me there..." He said, faking a limp.  
  
Kagome quickly grabbed one of his arms, Sango taking the other. "We really are so sorry..." Sango said, as they walked towards the medical office.  
  
Kagome shifted as she felt his hands moving lower. "Here." Kagome helped him into the medical chair. "Stay here, and we'll come and check on you later."  
  
"We'll bring you something to eat." Sango said, faking her concern.  
  
Once they were outside, Sango pulled out Miroku's stolen keys. She stuck one in the lock and after several twists, the door locked, leaving Miroku trapped inside.  
  
Outside, Kagome and Sango high-fived. "Part two: Completed!" Kagome said.  
  
"Right, now thats done..." Sango said as they hurried back to Miroku's office. "It's time for the real fun to start."

* * *

They reached Miroku's office. Sango took her place at the computer, and gave Kagome a button-sized video camera to attach to her jacket.

"That way, I'll be able to see what your doing." Sango explained. "I'm also keeping our heat sensor. I can check if there are any warm bodies sneaking up behind you."  
  
Kagome took her bow and arrows from Sango and checked her knife was still hidden under her jacket. Kagome hurried along the corridor and into the lift. She swiped Miroku's ID pass, and the lift started to ascend.  
  
Sango's voice came through the earphone. "Okay, Kagome, there's a security camera just outside the lift. I've disabled it for 30 seconds."  
  
The lift doors opened, and Kagome stepped into a corridor. She was on the secret top floor.  
  
It looked like a dungeon. Even though there were several windows, the whole corridor was dark. There was just one door at the end of the corridor, and it was guarded by two large men.  
  
"Whoa, what are they hiding?" Sango said, watching the view from Kagome's button camera.  
  
"You have twenty seconds left, then the camera's gonna come back on."  
  
As quietly as possible, Kagome approached the two men. They seemed bored out of their minds. As she approached, they cracked their knuckles.  
  
"What's a young girl doing up here?" One said.  
  
"This is forbidden, girly. Go now, and we won't hurt you."  
  
In a split second, Kagome reacted. She threw a fast punch at the first man, sweeping his feet from underneath him. The second man grabbed one of her hands and twisted it roughly, but Kagome kicked him in the stomach and gave him a blow to the face. The two bodies fell unconscious.  
  
"Nice work, Kag. Quick, the camera's coming back on."  
  
"Don't worry, Sango, I'm inside the door now."  
  
"You're doing well, Kagome."  
  
Suddenly, Kagome froze. She whirled round, to face a frog-demon.  
  
"Shit." Kagome said. "Sango, we now have proof that there's demons up here."  
  
The frog demon slashed its claws at her, slicing her arm. Kagome took out her bow and arrows, and fired one at its head.  
  
"Kagome, watch out! There's another demon approaching you from behind."  
  
She spun round, drawing out her knife. This was a spider-demon. The thing recoiled. Kagome sent another arrow at the frog-demon, keeping close watch on the spider.  
  
Without warning, it darted forwards and clamped its jaws into her leg. Kagome tried hard not to scream. She fired another arrow towards its head, and used her knife to slash some of its legs off.  
  
With both demons writhing on the floor, Kagome took her chance to survey the room she had entered. It was completely empty, apart from about ten doors dotting the sides. She spotted a big red door from her dream, but another security camera hovered above it.  
  
"Okay, I've disabled the camera for 30 seconds." Sango said. Not surprisingly, the door demanded a password. Kagome hesitated for a while, then typed in TETSUSAIGA. She had remembered the strange word from her dream.  
  
"Kag? KAG? What are you doing? What's Tetsusaiga?"  
  
Kagome looked down at the button-sized camera. "I forgot you can see what I'm doing. Tetsusaiga is the password I used in my dream."  
  
Sango was silent for a while. "Okay, I am seriously freaked out now."  
  
The door unlocked and Kagome was about to open it, when a small wire caught her attention.  
  
"Twenty seconds for the security camera, Kag."  
  
"Sango, this door's been wired, if I push it open an alarm's gonna go off."  
  
Sango swore, looking at the video footage from Kagome's button-sized camera. "God, what the hell are they hiding?"  
  
"Sango, how much time do I have before the security camera comes back on?"  
  
"Shit, damn, crap...ten seconds."  
  
"Can't you turn off the alarm system?"  
  
"I can, but the whole damn thing's password protected... If I can hack in, I'll be able to turn it off...damn, and Miroku said he was changing all his passwords yesterday...why didn't I look then..."  
  
Sango was silent for a while, but Kagome could hear her tapping furiously at the computer keyword.  
  
"SHIT! Kagome, quickly, the camera! THREE SECONDS!!"  
  
Kagome looked towards the security camera, which was about to switch back on. She panicked and pulled out her knife, hacking at the wires connecting it to the wall. A few electric sparks shot out of the wires, then the camera fell silent.  
  
Sango sighed. "Whoa...well, the camera didn't film you, you managed to smash it up in time. But I'd give you about five minutes before someone notices that its not working, and comes to investigate...god, if only I knew this password!"  
  
"Try anything! Anything random...his name, whatever!"  
  
There was a slight pause. "Oh...my...god..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Okay, the alarm's disabled, get in the room...oh my god..."  
  
Kagome pushed open the door silently, and half fell into the room. "What IS it? Why do you sound so shocked?"  
  
"Nothing...except Miroku's new password is my name...don't worry, Kag, carry on."  
  
"God, Sango! I thought something terrible had happened!"  
  
"Kag, there's someone coming up on the lift. I think its the security guys, they've obviously realised that their camera's broken."  
  
"Shit." Kagome looked at the place she had arrived in. In her dream, most of her surroundings had been blurred, so this was all new to Kagome.  
  
She was standing in a square room. It had a tiled floor, which a huge fountain in the middle. The fountain seemed to be portraying some demon god. Kagome shuddered and looked at the walls. There were about 20 doors, all of them leading to different rooms. Kagome tried to remember her training and focus, but she couldn't sense any demon auras.  
  
"I can't sense any auras, but then again, there could be some sort of concealing spell on the doors."  
  
"So where are you going now?"  
  
Kagome twisted the button-sized camera so it focused on a black studded door, hidden away in the corner of the room. "I remember that door from my dream."  
  
Sango paused for a minute. "Okay, its not locked and there's no security cameras, so I guess there must be a demon spell on that door."  
  
Kagome walked up and pressed against the door, only to receive a blue glow and a burned hand. "You're right. Now what did Myoga teach us about these...?"  
  
"I dunno, it was way advanced, and we needed all that equipment that we don't have..."  
  
"Wait a minute! I've got an idea..." Kagome focused on the glow, like her mind had done in the dream before. She pressed her fingers together, and a black marble appeared between them.  
  
"Kag? Wow! That is way advanced!"  
  
"I did this in my dream..." Kagome said, taking out her penknife and piercing the black marble. She felt a strong force circle her, and when her feet landed back on the floor, she was in the room.  
  
"Kagome, you are really freaking me out..."  
  
This was the room that had the girl in it... the same bathtub was lying on the floor. Kagome held her breath, trying not to be completely terrified. She leaned over the side of the bath...  
  
"Sango? Can you see this from my button camera?"  
  
"I gotcha, Kag."  
  
Kagome leaned over the side...  
  
The bath was completely empty. There was no girl. Kagome frowned in disappointment.  
  
"SHIT!!! KAGOME, SOMEONE'S COMING!!!"  
  
Footsteps were approaching. Kagome glanced round frantically. A window was to her left.  
  
"KAGOME! SOMEONE IS COMING!"  
  
Kagome heard shouting.  
  
"There's no way a human could get through this!"  
  
"Well, the said human won't be a human once we've finished with them..."  
  
The door opened in a rush of wind, and Kagome found herself face-to- face with none other than Inuyasha...and Naraku.

* * *

Another chapter done! More action on the way! What will Kagome do?!!**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS:**  
  
**Ang3lic-Pl4ya:** i've updated, hope you like this chapter! come again soon!  
  
**inuyashaluvforever**: thanks for all your reviews, I really appreciate it! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
**Sakurascent:** yeah, there will be a lot more action and a bit of violence in the next few chapters:) thanks for all your reviews, its so encouraging for me! come again soon!  
  
**Moonglow:** tee hee, thanks for the review!  
  
**Inuyasha-Freak15:** thanks, come again soon!  
  
**Blueice anime gurl**: thanks for the suggestions! I'm always open to advice! Yep, the pace will get faster, don't worry! But what do you mean 'back round on the characters'? Description? But thanks for the review!  
  
**Sugar-Crazy-Fox:** Thanks so much! I will keep it up!  
  
**DiaTheRyter**: Thankyou! You're all so kind! Thanks for the advice, I'll try and put a bit more description in, although I suck at writing it O.o But just for you...I'll try!  
  
**DarkHeartKeyblade**: Thankyou! Will continue!  
  
**Inuyashaandkagome4eva:** Thanks, you're so encouraging! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
**Eris Goddess of Chaos**: Thankyou for all your reviews, it really encouraged me! I will do!  
  
**FriendsForever247**: Hey, I love writing it! Thanks for the review, I love long reviews! Come again soon, hope your mum didn't kill you too much....my mum always yells at me when I'm writing instead of doing my homework O.o:) Thanks again!  
  
**Kagome Higurashi:** Noooo, I'll miss you! Hope you get a chance to read some more, if not, good luck in Japan! Thanks for your support!  
  
**purity=starz:** Thankyou so much! I'll try and make my chapters longer, just for you! Thanks and come again!  
  
**Ryuu of the Broken Light:** Thanks so much, I really appreciate your review, hope you like this chapter!  
  
**white-Angel1215:** Thanks so much, your reviews are so encouraging!  
  
**2lazy2login**: Thankyou! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for all your reviews!  
  
**Sesshomarusgirl123**: Thanks, your review was so encouraging! Hehe I laughed when I read your review:) Come again soon!  
  
**Don't eat yellow snow:** Can I just say I LOVE your name, its sooo...unique??!:) But thanks, you should feel proud, coz I'm now really happy coz of your review! Thankyou!  
  
**Lady-In-PiNk:** Thankyou! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
**jess:** I've updated! Thanks!  
  
**hanyou908:** thankyou, I will do! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
**darrenlee:** thanks, love your choice of language, come again soon!  
  
**moonglow gal:** Tee hee! I'm trying to make the chapters longer, just for you! Thankyou!  
  
**Glorfindel Silverleaf**: I will update! Thankyou for all your reviews, its so encouraging!  
  
**lil'gome:** Thanks, your review was one of my first! It made me sooooo happy! THankyou!  
  
**RoxyFoxy:** Thankyou, I will do! Come again soon!

* * *

Whhooooo..... THANKYOU TO EVERYONE!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!!!! it only takes you a few seconds, and you'll make me so happy! honestly reviews are so encouraging!  
  
**I accept any comments or suggestions or even flames, if it will help me to improve my writing!!:)  
**  
I LOVE YOU ALL!!!  
  
Mansee 


	6. The Great Escape

Hi again! Sorry for the delay, but I'm now back at school which is crap! But anyway….read and enjoy! And THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, IM SO GRATEFUL TO YOU!

Oh, and by the has stopped paragraph indentations! I can't believe that! MY WRITING LOOKS STUPID WITHOUT INDENTING THE PARAGRAPHS!! So I'm sad....:(:(

* * *

**THE GREAT ESCAPE**

RECAP:

_Kagome focused on the glow, like her mind had done in the dream before. She pressed her fingers together, and a black marble appeared between them. _

_"Kag? Wow! That is way advanced!"_

"I did this in my dream..." Kagome said, taking out her penknife and piercing the black marble. She felt a strong force circle her, and when her feet landed back on the floor, she was in the room.

_"Kagome, you are really freaking me out..."_

_This was the room that had the girl in it... the same bathtub was lying on the floor. Kagome held her breath, trying not to be completely terrified. She leaned over the side of the bath..._

_"Sango? Can you see this from my button camera?"_

_"I gotcha, Kag."_

_Kagome leaned over the side..._

_The bath was completely empty. There was no girl. Kagome frowned in disappointment. _

_"SHIT!!! KAGOME, SOMEONE'S COMING!!!"_

_Footsteps were approaching. Kagome glanced round frantically. A window was to her left. _

_"KAGOME! SOMEONE IS COMING!"_

_Kagome heard shouting._

_"There's no way a human could get through this!"_

_"Well, the said human won't be a human once we've finished with them..."_

_The door opened in a rush of wind, and Kagome found herself face-to-face with none other than Inuyasha...and Naraku._

* * *

Silence.

There was absolute silence in the room. Naraku was framed in the doorway to the secret room, with Inuyasha just in front of him. Kagome had whirled round, one hand clutching the edge of the bath. She was caught.

"A mortal human...? How can this be...?" Naraku hissed, making Kagome shudder. Inuyasha glared.

"Get her in my office." He ordered to Naraku.

At that point, Kagome was jerked back to reality. As Naraku strode towards her, Kagome reacted. She swung her foot against his legs, and delivered her fist towards his face. Caught off guard, Naraku crumpled to the ground, but he was soon back on his feet.

However, this gave Kagome time to pull her black high-heeled boot off her foot and throw it against the small window, smashing the glass.

Kagome felt her hand being twisted behind her back, and she was forced against the wall.

Her microphone fizzled and her button camera smashed. She looked up into the eyes of Inuyasha.

_'Great.'_ Kagome thought. _'So now I'm against Naraku and Inuyasha: a full-demon and a half-demon, against me, a young mortal girl? And now, I can't even communicate to Sango..._'

She pushed her weight against the wall and kicked with both her feet at Inuyasha's chest. A clawed hand scrapped her cheek, drawing blood. Kagome whirled round to block Naraku's punch, mentally thanking her karate teacher for that trick.

Naraku was quicker though, sending another kick at her legs, while Inuyasha grabbed her hands again. 'Damn, shit, crap...these two know what they're doing...'

Kagome had one last trick. She weakened in Inuyasha's grasp, cringing her eyes to work up tears. She looked pleadingly to Naraku, letting a tear trickle down her cheek.

The desired effect was achieved. Inuyasha weakened his grip, muttering something about "Stupid wench." Naraku curled his lip, snorting.

Kagome grabbed her remaining boot from her foot and sent it flying at both demons, sending them reeling backwards, dizzily, swimming in and out of consciousness. She darted towards the only hiding place- behind the enormous bath…

Only to find someone already there.

It looked like a small boy of about five, with bright red hair and two pointed fox ears, and Kagome would have felt sorry for him if he wasn't baring fangs and thrashing a small tail behind him.

"Who are y-"

"Listen, you. I know how to help you, if you can promise me something in return! And you have to promise properly!"

_This just gets weirder and weirder. This five-year old fox-demon kid thinks he can help me? _

But Kagome was desperate. "What do you want me to promise?"

"That I can live in your home!"

Kagome blinked. "Uh…well…" _'How did I get stuck in this situation?'_

"Where's that wench gone…?" Inuyasha's voice came through weakly. He was obviously still dizzy from the punch, but Kagome knew it would only take a few minutes before they were back on their feet, ready to kill her this time.

"Whatever, kid. Just get me out of here alive!" Kagome hissed.

The fox-demon grinned. "Good! Well, give me your clothes."

"_What?"_

"Don't worry, you can wear these!" The boy said cheerfully, holding out what looked to be old-fashioned priestess clothing.

"Is this gonna work-"

"Quickly!"

_I am mad to trust this kid._ Kagome thought. _But really, what choice do I have?_

She slid to the other side of the bath and changed into the priestess dress, and gave her other clothes to the boy.

Inuyasha stood up. "Let's kill her now."

Naraku stood beside him. "So you're not dead, half-breed?"

"It would take more than a girl's shoe to kill me!" Inuyasha raged. "So, the wench is hiding, is she?"

A girl sprang out from behind the bath, but it wasn't Kagome. Kagome stared blankly at the young fox demon that had just transformed into her identical twin.

"Inuyasha, please don't kill me! It's me, Shippo!" The 'Kagome' begged, changing back into a fox demon holding a pile of girl's clothes.

"SHIPPO! WAS IT YOU, ALL ALONG?"

The fox-demon nodded meekly.

Inuyasha hesitated for a second, and then shook his head. "No, you're covering up for someone. I can smell that new girl's scent in this room."

Shippo held out the pile of Kagome's clothes. "Maybe you're smelling her clothes I stole. I'm sorry, Inuyasha, I just wanted to play a harmless trick on that new girl…"

The real Kagome held her breath, as Inuyasha sniffed the air, but seemed satisfied.

"You're an idiot, Shippo! WHAT WAS THE WHOLE SHOE BUSINESS? WE HAVE KEPT YOU HERE SAFELY, WE'VE EVEN GIVEN YOU ACCESS TO THIS SECRET FLOOR, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US?"

"I really am sorry, I didn't know I hit so hard."

"I don't think this brat deserves our shelter, Inuyasha." Naraku said silkily.

Kagome edged along the side of the bath, looking for a better view of what was going on.

CRACK.

Kagome froze. Her knee had bashed against something – the black marble she had used to get into the room. It was glowing strangely.

Inuyasha and Naraku ran towards the bath.

Kagome stood up shakily. The marble was growing brighter and brighter, surrounding her in light. She could hardly see anyone else.

Even more surprising was the expression on Naraku and Inuyasha's face.

"HOW CAN KIKYO BE HERE? IS THIS HER GHOST? HOW CAN SHE HAVE THE JEWEL?" Naraku thundered. "Get the jewel!"

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked, in awe. "No, it is unwise to attack a ghost, especially not Kikyo!"

"What?"

"The jewel can't be real, then, if it's been carried by a spirit…"

Behind them, Shippo grinned ecstatically, and clambered out of the window Kagome had smashed with her boot.

Kagome smiled back as the jewel glowed brighter, surrounding her in light. She blindly reached the window, and hurled herself onto the roof. The glass cut her body, slicing her clothes and the skin underneath, but the glow from the mysterious jewel soothed the pain.

The wind was whipping against her hair. Kagome took another step back.

Inuyasha took a step forward.

'_Shit, he can't find out who I really am…'_

Kagome took another step back... and slipped backwards.

Panic rose up inside her as she lost her footing and fell off the huge Shikon building.

"HELP!"

"Kikyo??"

"BITCH!!" Naraku yelled.

The wind was roaring in her ears, her long black hair blowing over her eyes. Kagome felt herself falling faster and faster...

_'No, I don't want to die, I'm only eighteen, I'm too young to die...'_

THUMP.

For a second, she thought she had hit the ground, but then she realised she was on top of something that could only be described as an enormous blob.

"Uh?"

"Don't worry, it's just me, shape-shifted so I can carry you." Came Shippo's voice.

Kagome groaned, wondering how she got into these sorts of situations. And that's when the blackness swirled around her, and she fainted.

* * *

"She'll be okay, won't she?"

"Of course, Sango, don't worry."

Kagome blinked and opened her eyes. "Sango, Myoga? Where am I? Where's Shippo?"

"At last, you're awake! You have a lot of explaining to do, Kagome!" Myoga said sternly. Kagome sat up properly. She was in her office in FBI headquarters. In front of her were Sango, Myoga, and Shippo, who appeared to be asleep.

"Ah…well… I suppose you've looked through the footage from my button-camera?" She asked Myoga.

"Yes, I have, but that doesn't explain how you managed to get out of there alive without two angry demons killing you first, or why you managed to get the _Shikon Jewel_ and then carry it out the building safely-"

"Shikon Jewel? Come on, that's just a legend, right?"

"-and finally, why you arrived at FBI headquarter's half dead on an exhausted fox-demon transformed as a large balloon!" Myoga finished.

"Shippo brought me here? But how did he know I worked for FBI?"

"I transformed to a flea and saw your microphone and your FBI cell phone." Shippo answered sleepily from the corner.

"And what were you doing sneaking around as a flea?"

"Inuyasha and Miroku order me to check every new employee we get."

"So you reported us?"

"No, I thought it would be useful to keep it a secret. Ever since my Mom and Dad went away to stay in heaven, I've been living in the secret top floor. But now I want somewhere else to live, so I decided to wait for the opportunity to bribe you into letting me stay with you two. And now Kagome-chan has agreed."

"Oh, she did, did she?" Sango said icily, giving Kagome a 'We've got a lot to discuss' look.

"Hey, I saved her life and her job! You mean girl should be thanking me!" Shippo said, and then continued to tell Sango and Myoga what happened after Kagome was caught.

"I really thought I blew it when I disturbed that marble."

"No, that worked great! 'Cause with all the glowing light and stuff, Inuyasha and Naraku now think they saw the ghost of Lady Kikyo! You do look uncannily like her."

"Shippo, you must know a lot about the top floor then! Are there demons being bred there?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know much. I lived in a room separate from the rest. I used to live in that room with the freaky bath, but then a year ago Inuyasha and Miroku-chan moved me. 'Cause that stupid new demon wanted that room to put a stupid bath there."

"Naraku only joined the company a year ago?" Sango said.

"He's not part of the company! He doesn't work there, he's just a grumpy demon who prowls round all the really secret rooms on the top floor, and he put a stupid bath in my old bedroom!"

"There, there, Shippo," Sango said. "What is it, Myoga? You're in deep thought."

"I was just thinking that it was about a year ago when all these rumours about demon-breeding started. We know there's demons on the top floor – Kagome fought some of them. I think Naraku's arrival is connected to it."

"Myoga, do you want to keep this?" Kagome handed him the black marble, which had stopped glowing.

"Yes, I'll get an expert to examine it. One last thing, Shippo…" Myoga said. "Who is this Kikyo?"

"I don't know, really. Inuyasha always gets mad when I mention her. But I think she might be an old girlfriend, and something happened because she's apparently dead, and I know Inuyasha will do anything to get her back."

"I see. Thankyou, Shippo. I hope I don't need to tell you that all this is kept strictly secret."

"Of course! I'll do anything for Kagome and Sango, 'cause they're my new parents!"

Sango sighed. "Yeah, okay…let's go home."

* * *

As they were walking out of FBI headquarters, Sango suddenly gasped.

"OH MY GOD!!!"

"Sango? What's wrong!"

"We left Miroku locked in that room!"

Kagome sighed. "I thought something terrible had happened!"

"Well, 'cause Sango-chan likes Miroku, it was terrible!" Shippo said innocently.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Sango yelled.

"IS TRUE!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS!"

"NOT!"

"IS!"

* * *

Whoa, another chapter finished! Now, I must apologise for the delay but I actually went back to school this week, which sucks. Add to that the fact that I don't have my laptop coz its broken (again) so I bribed my sister into letting me use hers. And her S key stopped working for the top half of this chapter, so it took me ages to type it.

Please review, I love hearing all your comments and criticisms, anything that will help me improve my writing!

Thanks for reading, have a great day!

Go on, press the little button…..you know what I always say, it takes a few seconds to give me a whole day of happiness!

Luv ya

Mansee


	7. Inuyasha and Kikyo

Hiya everyone.

NOTE: SCHOOL HAS STARTED AGAIN....NOOOOOOOOOOO! I'll try and keep updating though!

But thankyou to all my kind reviewers, honestly I am so grateful. You are wonderful people, its because of you that I am inspired to write.

THANKYOU SO MUCH!

* * *

"Aww, damn."

Kagome swore as she burnt her finger in the hot oven. God, why did she get a job in cooking? She couldn't cook to save her life.

"It's hard work, isn't it?" A voice said over Kagome's shoulder.

"Oh, hi, Hojo!"

"If you're finding it that hard, then here." Hojo pressed a letter into her hand/ "Head cook asked me to take this to Inuyasha and Miroku, but you can take it and I'll look after your cooking."

"Thanks so much, Hojo!" Kagome said, making Hojo blush.

At last, Kagome was free from the kitchens. She wondered briefly if it was such a good idea to approach Inuyasha and Miroku after the events on the sixth floor.

'_No, just act calm, they'll be more suspicious if you avoid them.' _

Kagome knocked on Inuyasha's door and waited...and waited. After a few minutes she silently opened the door. The office was empty... and unlocked. What should she do?

'_Shouldn't you be lying low?'_ She asked herself.

'_But this could be the perfect opportunity to check out Inuyasha's office.' _Kagome argued back.

"Sango? You there?"

Sango's voice crackled onto the microphone. "What's up, Kag?"

"Can you disable the security camera in Inuyasha's office?"

"Kagome...is this sensible?"

"C'mon, I just want a quick look round! Just 60 seconds!"

"...Okay."

Kagome slipped inside and headed for the desk. Legal documents, pens...nothing suspicious. At the bottom of one draw, a picture of a black-haired girl.

"Wow, this must be Kikyo..." Kagome murmured. "I guess she does look a bit like me...but she's way prettier."

She glanced round the room...

"Sango... Inuyasha's sword is amazing..."

"Kagome, just get out of there. I can't talk now, Miroku's coming, and I've gotta be extra nice to him to make up for locking him up yesterday."

Kagome nodded dumbly, captivated by the sword hanging above Inuyasha's desk. It was enormous, shaped like a fang, and it had a strong pulse vibrating from it.

CRASH.

The office door burst open and a silver-haired man strode in.

'_Shit..._ Inuyasha, I-"

The silver haired person turned round. The man that faced her had no dog-ears, no red haori, and two red stripes down his face. It wasn't Inuyasha.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" The man said coldly.

"Me? I work here...do you?"

The man laughed. "No, I do not work in this disgusting, corrupted business of my disgraced brother."

"Uh...so you're saying you don't work here? Then...what _are _you doing?"

'_And what's this brother stuff? Is he related to Inuyasha or Miroku?'_

The man narrowed his eyes. "For a mere _kitchen_ worker, you should keep your mouth shut."

Kagome flinched as she felt a wave of demonic power. '_Geez, how many demons are running round this building?'_

"Now listen, little girl. I regret doing this, but I am going to have to kill you. I am Lord Sesshomaru, and I have come to steal my brother's sword. So I do not want you blabbing about me to Inuyasha."

"WHAT?"

"Shut up human!" The demon barked, lashing out his claws. His hand slashed Kagome's cheek. Blood splashed to the floor.

"Leave me alone, demon!" Kagome tried to kick him, regretting that she had lost her strong boots yesterday.

"You dare to kick the Lord Sesshomaru?"

"YES!" Kagome yelled back. '_Surely someone must have heard me? Please, someone help!'_

Sesshomaru prepared to strike her again. Kagome stumbled backwards, knocking the sword off the wall. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru both lunged for the sword, knocking over Inuyasha's desk.

'_If Sesshomaru gets the sword, he could kill me with one swing.'_ Kagome thought. She grabbed the sword-but it was the wrong end. The blade cut her hand, but she refused to let go.

"You stupid human. You will die, whatever happens."

Kagome still gripped the sword.

"You are a brave human, I will give you that." He paused. "But you are still just a human." He brandished his claws. "You will never survive my demon venom."

* * *

"Damn, I love this song!" Sango said loudly over the blaring speakers of Miroku's CD player. Neither she nor Miroku were doing much work. Half an hour ago, Miroku had thrown down his pen in frustration, claiming he was too bored to write.

Sango occasionally typed a sentence into the computer, whilst singing along to the CD player.

"Love is only a feeling...drifting away..." Sango sang.

"Such a beautiful voice suits your beautiful face, Sango." Miroku said. Sango turned bright red.

THUMP.

CRASH.

"Isn't that coming from Inuyasha's room?" Miroku asked, frowning.

Sango looked up from her typing. "I guess so. What the hell is he doing?"

'_Kagome had better not be in there_.'

THUMP.

CRASH.

"Should we check he's okay?" Sango asked.

"_YES!"_ A woman's voice yelled. A voice Sango knew well.

"A woman?" Miroku said sceptically. "Maybe we should..._leave them alone._"

"What?" Sango said, noticing the faint blush on Miroku's cheeks. "You think Inuyasha and that woman are...you know..."

"Oh, no, I doubt its Inuyasha. He's not into girls."

"_WHAT?_" Sango shrieked. "He's gay?"

Miroku burst out laughing. "Ha ha ha! No, he just can't forget about this other girl he loved. She went and _died_ a few years ago."

"She must have been special..." Sango said.

"No, I thought she was a right bitch. She tried so hard to get Inuyasha to love her – and believe me, that's not easy – and then, when it was convenient for her, she decided to go and _die._ Take the easy way out."

Sango was speechless. "But...you say she 'died'...as if...she planned it, and...as if she's still...alive..."

Miroku looked surprised. "Sorry, Sango. I shouldn't have made that impression. Don't get the wrong idea. I'm sure she is dead..."

"It's so sad though..."

"Inuyasha was hearbroken...although he refused to show it...but hey, don't pity Inuyasha, he's tough." Miroku said, putting an arm round Sango. "Cheer up, he'll get over it..."

_'Miroku can be so sweet sometimes...'_ Sango thought. '_When he's not thinking about...'_

"AAHH! MIROKU! HENTAI!" Sango said, hitting him with a convenient computer keyboard.

'_I TAKE THAT BACK!_'

* * *

Kagome sidestepped, but the claws still grazed her shoulder. The venom stung painfully, making her eyes water.

Books, papers and furniture crashed to the ground. Kagome grabbed one of Sesshomaru's feet, bringing them both crashing to the ground. The sword flew out of their hands.

Kagome felt a searing pain in her shoulder. Venom was seeping into her, and she was getting weaker.

Sesshomaru pointed his claw at her heart. "Like I said, human, you will die..."

The claw pierced her skin. Kagome screamed. The pain was unbearable. She was sure she was going to die. She squeezed her eyes shut. No one could survive after suffering so much...

_"Bastard!"_

CRASH

BANG

A window shattered, sprinkling Kagome with glass. There were several footsteps, and then someone pulled the venom claw out of Kagome's chest. She felt strong arms lift her off the floor. The pain still coursed through her body, but it was easing.

"Kagome... c'mon, Kagome..."

At last Kagome cracked her eye open. Golden eyes stared back at her.

"Uh..." She croaked.

"You're alive?"

Quickly Inuyasha sprang away from her. "Not that I care, _new wench_."

"Did you...save me?"

"Feh. Don't flatter yourself. I was concentrating on defeating Sesshomaru."

"He jumped out the window?"

"Feh."

Kagome glanced around the office. It was in ruins. It looked like a bomb had gone off.

"Look, I can explain everything..."

"Feh. After the first sixty seconds, it all came up on the security camera. You have some skill in fighting, for a pathetic human."

'_I guess that's his idea of a compliment...'_

"Kagome!" Miroku and Sango burst through the door. They both froze at the sight of the room, mouths hanging open.

"We'll go to your office." Inuyasha ordered. "I'll explain there." He glared at Miroku and Sango. "I'll be there with the wench in a minute."

Kagome sank to her knees, feeling dizzy from loss of blood. Her whole arm was stained bright red. Her ankle was also twisted from when she had fell.

"Can you walk?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh, no, I don't think so..."

"You humans are pathetic." Inuyasha said. "Although, you did save my sword..." He added.

'_He only cares about his sword?'_ She thought back to the picture in the desk._ 'Did he only save me because I remind him of Kikyo?'_

A tear welled up in her eyes. _'God, please don't let me cry in front of Inuyasha...'_

Inuyasha twitched his nose. "Why are you crying, wench? Wench?" He ripped up a shred of cloth and tied it round Kagome's bleeding arm. "Kagome? Don't faint on me..."

Kagome closed her eyes in pain. She had lost all energy to speak.

Inuyasha stared at the half-dead girl in front of him, before lifting her into his arms.

As Inuyasha climbed down the stairs, Kagome smiled to herself. '_Okay, maybe he does care... a bit.'_

__

* * *

__

Whoa! Another chapter done! I guess I have to go back to my homework...NOOOOO!

Thankyou again to all my kind reviewers, I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL YOUR REVIEWS!! I love reading all my reviews, its such a good feeling;)

Please review again! I love hearing what you have to say, and I think you're all so kindï 


	8. This Is Our Case!

Hi guys! Thanks for all my reviews, it really warms my heart to read them!

Oh, and the reason it took me so long.....it was my birthday!!!!! So I've been slightly preoccupied!

* * *

**Chapter 8: THIS IS OUR CASE!**

Inuyasha and Miroku listened patiently as Kagome told them her side of the story.

"I'm going to promote you." Inuyasha said abruptly.

'_Yes! Please get me out the kitchens!' _Kagome's mind screamed.

"You are a pretty decent fighter, and you're half way intelligent, for a human."

Miroku nodded. "And Sango has been such a help to me...good choice, Inuyasha. Kagome, you are now Inuyasha's personal assistant."

"Really? Thankyou!" '_GREAT! NO MORE COOKING!'_

Inuyasha took out the ripped, damp letter that had first led Kagome to his office.

"Open that, Miroku, if it's still readable."

As Miroku scanned down the page, his expression turned to a frown.

"What the fuck! Inuyasha, this is a letter from the FBI. They are arriving in ten minutes for a '_short meeting'_."

"WHAT?" Kagome and Sango shouted simultaneously. "The _FBI_?"

Inuyasha grabbed the letter. "God, can't they _fuck_ off and leave us alone!...I'm gonna check the top floor's locked." He said to Miroku.

"Sorry, but...why are the FBI coming?" Sango asked when Inuyasha had gone. Both she and Kagome had realised that Miroku was more willing to give up information than Inuyasha.

"They've convinced we're breeding demons in this building."

"_Breeding demons?_" Kagome faked a shocked look. "But...are you?"

Miroku paused, choosing his words carefully. "_We..._are not." He coughed. "Uh, Sango! Can you get that blood off Kagome's arm? It looks like she's just fought a demon!"

* * *

"Hello, I'm Agent Yura and this is Agent Koga of the FBI. Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you." Miroku said pleasantly.

"Yes...same here." Inuyasha said, through gritted teeth. (or fangs 0.o)

"I hope we can keep this short, since we have a company to run." Miroku said, with the same calm tone.

"So spit out what you wanna say, wench, then fuck of-"Inuyasha was cut off by Miroku stamping very hard on his bare foot.

Yura coughed. "I'm not asking you to waste your time. Since we are all civil _humans_," She said, her gaze lingering on Inuyasha, "I think it would be more appropriate to discuss this over dinner... I will meet you at the Pearl Restaurant tomorrow at seven, where we can finally end all this..._suspicion._"

* * *

"Who do you think it is?" Sango asked as they scrubbed Kagome's arm.

"Myoga, maybe? But why would he need to check up on us...?"

"If its someone else..." Sango said, seething. "If someone else is interfering with our case..."

They walked back to the office.

"..._discuss this over dinner... I will meet you at the Pearl Restaurant tomorrow at seven, where we can finally end all this...suspicion._"

"_WHAT? This is our case!" _Sango hissed, barging open the door. "Who is this?"

In the opposite opposite Inuyasha and Miroku, was Yura, and Koga: the only 'good' demon legally employed by FBI. Koga also had an unnatural obsession with Kagome.

'_Yura and Koga are here? They have nothing to do with this case...'_ Kagome thought.

Miroku stood up. "This is Kagome, and this is Sango, our personal assistants."

Yura faked a smile. "Nice to meet you, Kagome, Sango."

Koga stood up. "I would like Miss. Kagome and Miss. Sango to accompany you tomorrow night. I look forward to the meeting."

Koga and Yura smiled, almost pointedly at Kagome and Sango.

"See you tomorrow!" Miroku said with a strained smile.

As Yura and Koga left, Kagome slipped out the door after them.

"What the hell are you doing?" She demanded as soon as they were out of demon earshot.

Yura smiled sweetly. "Investigating..._professionally._"

"Are you implying that me and Sango aren't..._'professional'_?"

"No, no, Kagome." Koga said, moving a step closer to her. "We're just _helping out_...with your investigation."

Kagome took a step back. "WE don't need help!"

"Put it this way." Yura said irritably. "Many people...including myself, think that you're spending more time 'getting close' to the two managers, instead of arresting them!"

"You are very young, Kagome." Koga said silkily. "And rather small and weak to be fighting dangerous demons. I will protect you-"

"SHUT UP! I'm not _small_ and _weak_! Don't tell us how to do our job! This is OUR CASE! STAY OUT!"

Yura smirked. "See you tomorrow night."

* * *

"The _nerve!_" Kagome said, angrily pacing around her bedroom.

"Well, _I_ think Kagome-chan is a better agent than Yura-"Shippo started.

"You're sweet, Shippo...BUT HOW CAN THAT STUPID BITCH BARGE IN?"

"Ramen's ready!" Sango called, handing them a pot of steaming noodles. "Kagome, calm down."

"We'll prove how professional we are when we arrest Inu-"Kagome ranted.

"Are you still convinced they're guilty?" Shippo asked quietly.

"I...um...well...that's what Myoga told us! We were assigned to prove their guilt and arrest them-"

"No, Kagome..." Sango sighed. "We were supposed to _investigate_ them..."

Their thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "I'll answer it!" Shippo said, jumping up. "Kagome-chan! Sango-chan! IT'S MYOGA!"

"Myoga?" Kagome asked. "Uh, sit down... _WhatthehellisgoingonwhyareYuraandKogaonourcasewhyarepeoplesayingwe'renotprofessional-"_

"Kagome, please calm down." Myoga said. "I have something important to say."

"More important than Yura and Koga-"Kagome started.

Myoga took out a black jewel. "This is the marble you discovered in the top floor, in that secret room. I have had it examined. It is the Shikon Jewel."

"What-"

"The Shikon Jewel is an extrememly powerful crystal. No one knows when it was formed, or how...but it's power is so expansive...Kagome, Sango, you have no idea how much _power _is in a tiny marble.

"That's why so many humans and demons are searching for it. At first, it was just a legend... I didn't believe myself that the jewel existed. But now... I know for certain."

"But how did _Kagome_ get the Jewel?" Sango asked.

"Maybe she's special!" Shippo squealed.

Myoga smiled. "I don't know _why_ Kagome got the Jewel...but the first rule of the FBI is '_do not believe in coincidence_'. So if Kagome was _meant_ to find the Jewel...I think she should keep it."

"You want me to keep the Jewel?"

"It's a huge responsibility, Kagome...and it may be dangerous...but I believe you can do it."

"Okay!"

"And about Yura and Koga... I'm sorry about that." Myoga said. "The FBI overruled me. The top manager was involved." He saw the looks of shock. "This is a very high-profile case. Its very serious."

"I didn't realise..." Sango said.

"You two are doing fine. I'm impressed with you. Go to the dinner tomorrow, and prove to Yura and Koga how professional you are."

"Okay...Myoga. We'll work hard for you!" Sango said.

"Yes...we'll find out whether Inuyasha and Miroku are _really_ breeding demons!" Kagome said.

"Night, Sango, Shippo." Kagome called.

She set the Jewel next to her bed. It's black colour was fading- it was instead becoming a dull pink.

She closed her eyes...

Kagome's mind was spinning. She was back on the top corridor. In the same, stone room. Naraku was kneeling next to the huge bath, whispering something. Clouds of black smoke were emanating from the ceramic bath. Kagome screamed in fright as she looked over the edge of the bath...

Suddenly, she was at an airport. People were stepping off a plane, one by one. Kagome gasped as she saw the last girl getting off the plane. She shared Kagome's long black hair. She was the same height as Kagome.

The girl slowly opened her eyes...

Kagome woke with a start. A pipe creaked, and she jumped in fright. She shivered, too scared to get out of bed.

'_That's the second dream I've had...'_

Her attention was drawn to a bright glow beside her. The Jewel had been a faint dull pink, but now it was a pure, bright white. As the dream faded from her mind, the Jewel dimmed.

"It's YOU!" Kagome screamed at the Jewel, hurling it against the wall. "Get out my mind! Go away and HAUNT SOMEONE ELSE!"

'_But...why me? Is the Jewel trying to tell me something?'_ Kagome thought.

"Sango!" Shippo squeaked from the doorway. "Kagome-chan's talking to marbles!"

* * *

Okay, that chapter was kinda boring.......but IT WAS NECESSARY!! So please forgive meï 


	9. Spider Attack

Okay, I'm back! With a new chapter!

**THANKYOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! THEY MADE ME SO HAPPY!**

Sorry for the long wait.....that's for several reasons! I've had homework, school, and we've recently got Broadband internet on our computer...and MAJOR writers block!!

I also got REALLY yelled at, at school, because I started writing fiction in the back of my French vocabulary book...that made me angry, coz hey, fanfiction is more important than French, right?

But hey, I'm back!

* * *

****

**Chapter 9: Spider Attack**

Kagome glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a simple blue dress, with her hair in a ponytail. The Shikon Jewel was hung in a chain around her neck.

"You look fine, Kag." Sango said from the doorway. "Let's get this over with."

The Pearl Restaurant was the most expensive restaurant in New York. Kagome and Sango walked to the entrance.

"Oh my god, there's that actor in _Lord of the Rings._" Sango said.

"That guy was on TV yesterday..." Kagome gasped. "What are we doing here, Sango?"

"We're meeting our _bastard_ colleagues Yura and Koga and-"

"Are you meeting someone, miss?" A waitress asked.

"Uh...y-yeah. Miss Yura and Mr. Koga." Kagome stuttered.

"Table nine, miss."

Yura and Koga were already there, dressed in expensive black suits. Inuyasha wore his normal red haori; Kagome wondered if he ever changed his clothes. Miroku was also wearing an expensive purple shirt.

Kagome and Sango sat down hastily.

"I do apologise for being late." A silky voice said from behind.

Kagome and Sango turned round...and gaped.

Naraku.

Kagome swore. '_Naraku is here? What?'_

"Not a problem, Naraku." Yura said confidently. "Now, as I was saying..."

Kagome looked around the restaurant. Famous idols and celebrities were everywhere. This really was reserved for the rich and famous. There was velvet, diamonds, silk...everything was luxury.

A movement in the window caught Kagome's attention. She was pretending to listen to Yura...

Kagome blinked, confused. It was a spider-demon. An enormous, human-sized spider-demon outside the window... She must be seeing things.

"Kagome? A problem?" Yura questioned.

"No, no..." Kagome said. Why couldn't anyone else see the spider? Why wasn't someone chasing it away? Calling the police?

Kagome sensed its powerful demon aura. _'That's one strong demon._'

Sango glanced round the room casually, her gaze sweeping past the demon.

_'Why can't Sango see it?'_

Kagome shook her head. She was going mad. Seeing enormous spider demons in the Pearl Restaurant? She should visit a mental asylum.

Then, the demon opened its mouth. Inuyasha stiffened. His ears twitched, and Kagome knew he could sense the demon.

_'Thank god, I'm not going mad._' She relaxed slightly...

BANG!

The whole restaurant shook. People screamed, backing into the corner.

Large, black spiders were exploding from the demons mouth. They smashed against the glass of the window, jumping into the restaurant. These new demons were very much visible.

The invisible demon opened its mouth again, letting out more spiders.

"Where are they coming from?" Sango screamed over the noise.

"From that-"Kagome didn't have a chance to finish as another cloud of spiders jumped at her. She grabbed a chair, bashing them away, but there was an endless supply. The demons she killed were quickly replaced by new spiders.

The restaurant was in turmoil. Kagome quickly lost sight of Sango, as spiders appeared from all directions.

The spiders were everywhere. People screamed, ducked...and collapsed, lost under the wreckage of the room. Kagome shuddered.

"FBI!" Yura yelled.

"Stop there!" Koga shouted, but the spiders swept past them. Yura and Koga were thrown against the wall, where they lay unconscious.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled, but her voice was drowned out in the chaos. She stabbed one spider with her penknife, and jumped over it. Another spider landed on her, and her leg broke with a terrible crack.

* * *

Miroku kicked another spider, only to have it replaced by two new demons. "Get off me! God, where are they all coming from?"

He could hardly see anything apart from spiders...and there were a lot of them. He looked at his hand. If things got tough...he would have no choice...

Miroku grabbed a chair and bashed a spider in the face. It rolled over...revealing a girl's body.

"Sango? Are you okay?" Miroku said.

Sango glared. "Did you have to be my rescuer...?"

Miroku felt hurt. "Don't worry Sango...I'll protect you from the spiders."

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Sango grunted, struggling to her feet. Miroku still looked slightly taken aback. '_I didn't actually...hurt his feelings?_' She thought in disbelief.

"Sango!" Mirkou yelled, pushing her to the ground. A spider landed a few inches from her head.

"Uh...thanks." She said, sheepishly.

CRASH

Sango rolled to one side. A spider landed beside her, and stretched out its big claws...

Sango closed her eyes, expecting the sharp pain of the spiders' claws...

The pain never came. A large wind suddenly exploded next to Sango. She felt her hair blowing around her face. She cracked an eye open, and the spider was gone... but more were ready to replace it.

Miroku wrapped his hand in his glove, and lifted up Sango. They climbed through the smashed window, onto the wet grass outside.

Beside the invisible spider demon, was a man. He had disguised himself by wearing a strange baboon pelt. The invisible spider demon looked at him, waiting for orders.

The baboon man nodded. _"I shall get rid of these nuisances. When the half-demon and the girl appear, you deal with them._" The man hissed.

Miroku tugged at Sango's sleeve. "RUN!"

* * *

_'No, please not my leg...'_

The pain in her leg was almost unbearable. _I have to get to that invisible spider-demon. _Kagome thought.

A spider bared its fangs in front of her, revealing long, pointed teeth. '_Oh shit...why does this always happen to me?'_ Kagome hissed.

Suddenly, the spider in front of her froze, and lurched forward. Blood fell from its mouth. It was dead. Inuyasha wiped his bloodstained claws on its back.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha! Where's Sango-"

"What happened to your leg?" Inuyasha said. "And calm down, woman! She's fine, she's with Miroku!"

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. "But with Miroku? I don't think that's fine..." She said under her breath.

Together, they fought their way through the mass of spiders and bodies. Kagome crawled along the floor, her leg still aching in pain.

"Kagome, climb onto my back." Inuyasha said irritably, seeing she was lagging behind.

"Oh...thanks."

"Feh..." He said. "Hold on tight..."

Before Kagome could react, he leaped into the air, above the mass of spiders. Kagome screamed and shut her eyes. Inuyasha jumped through the window, landing noiselessly outside the restaurant...

Right in front of the invisible spider demon.

* * *

"We've lost him." Miroku said.

Sango sank to the ground. She was tired, injured, and hungry. She and Miroku had been running for what seemed like hours, and they had finally lost sight of the baboon man.

Sango sighed. "Where are we, Miroku?" She asked.

Miroku sat down beside her. "I think...we may be lost."

"Oh shit..." Sango swore. "I hope Kagome and Inuyasha are okay..."

Miroku stared at the ground, frustrated. "Sango...I think we've just been trapped. I think that baboon man deliberately drove us away from the restaurant, so we couldn't help Kagome and Inuyasha."

"Why? I don't understand, why were those demons so interested in Kagome or Inuyasha?" Sango said. _Unless the Shikon Jewel..._

Miroku sighed. "Let's stay here, for the night. We can sleep under a tree."

Sango looked suspiciously at the idea of sleeping next to Miroku. "Maybe I should sleep here..."

Miroku looked insulted. "I won't try anything tonight, Sango. Try to trust me a bit..."

Sango lay down under the warmth of the tree, as far away from Miroku as possible. After a while, his eyes closed, and his breathing became steady.

When Sango was sure he was asleep, she edged closer and wrapped her arms around him.

_This is just to conserve body warmth, right?_ She thought, fighting the blush on her cheeks.

As she was drifting to sleep, she thought: _I wonder what happened to Naraku?_

__

* * *

__

Kagome watched, horrified, as the invisible spider stepped towards them. Inuyasha sniffed the air, catching its foul smell...

"_Well...it sssseems... you are trapped._" The spider demon said. Kagome blinked, and backed away...only to bump into more spiders, slashing their claws at her back. She subconsciously grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

The spiders formed a circle around them, edging closer. Kagome was terrified. She had never felt so hopeless in her life.

The spiders edged closer...

Above them, the trees parted. The full moon shone down, illuminating the demons, so they looked like ferocious monsters.

But under the full moon, Inuyasha cursed under his breath.

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha...and almost screamed again. Surely she wasn't seeing things...

His hair had started to darken to a black colour. His fangs were shrinking, and his claws had disappeared. In fact...Kagome thought, _he looks human._

But as she stared at the person who used to be Inuyasha, a spider demon crept up behind her...

"AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!"

The demon sank its fangs into Kagome's neck, and she felt her vision blurring. She fell to the ground...unconscious.

* * *

REVIEW RESPONSES:

**Sakurascent:** Thanks so much for all your reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I put in some action just for you!

**Secret-punk-rocker16:** Thanks for the review, believe me, it was worth that 32 seconds! I am eternally grateful! (oh, and it took me 12 seconds to write that review response, 86,400 – 12 86,388 seconds left!)

**Red Skyies:** hehehe you're a koga fan huh? Yeah I like him too, he wont be totally evil in this story! hope you liked this chapter! Thanks, come again soon! I'll update just for you!

**Alejandra:** Wow, thanks for your reviews! I'm eternally grateful, thanks! Come again soon!

**FOX**: I was relieved when I read your review, actually, I was kinda worried about that chapter, that it might be too boring! Thankyou, and I'll keep writing this story, so come again soon!

**Moonglow gal:** Thanks for all your reviews, hope you like this chapter! And I'll try and update quickly, just for you!

**Jennifer:** Thanks for the review, and I'm working on it! I hope you like this chapter!;)

**Lady Mystic Saria:** I've updated! Enjoy! And come again soon!

**Inuyashaluvforever:** Thanks so much, I've updated it, hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Puritystarz:** Hi again! Thanks for all your reviews, I appreciate it so much! And can I please say......I love your story! Its awesome, keep it up!

**Don't eat yellow snow**: Hello again! And yeah......damn school! I started writing one of my stories in my french book;) my teacher went mad 0.o Thanks for the review!

**San:** Hope you liked it! Thanks for the review, come again soon!

**Yuna:** Thanks for both your reviews, I hope you like this chapter, I tried really hard! Come again soon!

**Catalina:** Thank you so much, your review was so sweet! I was really happy when I read it, I've updated and I'll carry on updating!

**2lazy2login:** Thanks, come again soon!

**Neptunie:** Do you know I've got a pet tortoise called Neptune? And one called Myrtle and Apollo...but hey, it's a cool name- Thanks for your review!

**TheBlueMoon:** Thankyou! I hope you like this chapter! Come again soon!

**Sesshomarusgirl23:** Whenever I read your reviews, I burst out laughing. Thanks for your reviews! GO PRESS THAT GO BUTTON!

**whimsical nymph: **Thanks for your review, it was sweet! Yeah...I wouldn't mind a pet kitsune...if you get one, let me know!

Next chapter, I'll include a description of Myoga! Thanks and come again soon!

* * *

If I've missed anyone, I'm so sorry! But I really appreciate all your reviews, I always feel so happy reading them!

Soooooo

Another chapter done.....and the next chapter will be soon!

Once again, sorry for the long wait... but you know, I had such bad writers block!

But I've got some new ideas for two other stories! I can't decide whether to post up another story, or finish this one first, and then start the second story...Any suggestions??

PLEASE!!!! Review! It will only take a few seconds, and I will LOVE you forever! I'm also a dedicated reader of fanfiction, so I will give suggestions to your stories if you want!

Go on......press that little button........;)

Seeya next time!!

Mansee

**Have you pressed the little button yet?**


	10. Escaping Feelings

**Note: Thankyou to Moonglow gal and FlamingRedFox who told me that Inuyasha turns into a human on the new moon, not the full moon!** I'm really sorry about that, at some point I'll post up the chapter again with the corrections!

Note: Thankyou to ALL reviewers, I love you, I think you're all really sweet to leave such nice reviews.

Other notes: On Tuesday, I'm going on holiday! To Florida! So I won't have another update for about two weeks...sorry!

* * *

__

**Chapter 10: Escaping Feelings**

_The spiders edged closer..._

_Above them, the trees parted. A wide, empty, starlit sky shone down, illuminating the demons, so they looked like ferocious monsters. _

_But under the new moon, Inuyasha cursed under his breath._

_Kagome looked over to Inuyasha...and almost screamed again. Surely she wasn't seeing things..._

_His hair had started to darken to a black colour. His fangs were shrinking, and his claws had disappeared. In fact...Kagome thought, he looks human._

_But as she stared at the person who used to be Inuyasha, a spider demon crept up behind her..._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!"_

Kagome woke with a splitting headache. Instantly, darkness surrounded her. She blinked several times, and peered into the gloom.

Her hands were tied behind her back. Luckily, she had a hidden knife strapped to her foot, because her pockets had been emptied. The blade sliced through the rope, and the edge of her hand as well.

"Oww..." Kagome whispered. She found her FBI mobile phone. The screen illuminated the stone floor.

She was in a small, enclosed room, with no windows and a small, heavily bolted door. Inuyasha was tied up in the corner, and unconscious.

But, Kagome frowned; he was still human.

Kagome quickly scanned the room for hidden cameras or microphones, but found none. Whoever had kidnapped them, obviously didn't expect them to wake up soon.

In all the chaos of the spider attack, Kagome's hidden microphone had been smashed. She couldn't contact Sango, and her phone was showing no signal, so she couldn't phone Myoga.

"Uhh...rgh...feh...feh...FEH!"

Kagome froze.

"Feh...Kagome?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome sighed in relief, and quickly cut his hands free. "You're conscious."

"Whatever, it was only a spider bite, wench! I'm not that feeble, even in this form...so where are we?"

Kagome sighed. "We've been kidnapped. I don't know where we are."

Inuyasha sat down restlessly. "Why have we been kidnapped? I'm a busy person, I don't have time for this..."

Kagome sat down beside him – and felt something cold slide down her body. In all the commotion of the spider attacks, the Shikon Jewel had fallen inside her dress.

She quickly hung the Jewel safely around her neck.

_Is this the reason we've been kidnapped?_

She wished she could ask Sango...

_And I hope Shippo's okay!_

* * *

Miroku woke up to a starlit sky, and a warm body next to his. He was right next to Sango, with their arms and legs entwined.

Sango was still asleep, so Miroku quickly got up. "Sango-chan would _kill_ me if she woke up next to me..." He murmured.

Sango's eyelids fluttered. "Uh...Kag, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME?" She frowned, and opened her eyes. "Ah, Miroku!"

"Good Morning, Sango-chan...who's Kag, your boyfriend?"

"Oh, oh...no! No, Kag is...my...my cat!"

Miroku raised his eyebrows. "Well, I think we should get going, Sango-chan. We can't be far from New York, and I'm concerned for Kagome and Inuyasha."

As Miroku walked ahead, Sango checked her microphone. She heard a lot of static, before it completely cut out. _Kagome's must have broken in the spider attack..._

'_Shit! I hope Shippo's okay...'_ Sango thought.

* * *

BANG

CRASH

"It's not bloody...moving!" Inuyasha huffed, throwing another punch at the bolted door.

"It's an iron door..." Kagome muttered. "It's too strong."

Inuyasha glared at the door. "If I wasn't in this form, I could smash it with one punch..."

Kagome shifted uneasily. "Um...Inuyasha, uh..."

"Spit it out."

"...Why have you changed into-"

Inuyasha glared at her. "Do you have a problem with the way I look?" He said, sending a hostile look in her direction.

_Geez, I only asked him a question..._

"...Inuyasha?" Kagome asked tentatively. "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha looked taken aback. "Feh...no, don't be."

"...o-okay..."

"I'm a half demon." Inuyasha said abruptly.

Kagome blinked. "What?"

"You heard. And now, I bet you're gonna run along to the police and get me locked up."

"No, no! I won't..." Kagome said, pretending to be surprised. _I already knew he was half-demon..._ Inside, she felt honoured that Inuyasha trusted her enough to tell her about his demon blood...even when she was just a lowly employee.

Inuyasha threw another kick at the door.

Kagome hesitated. "So...Inuyasha, do you turn into a human sometimes?" She said, guessing that this was a sore subject for half-demons.

"Feh...every new moon." He crossed his arms sulkily.

"Thanks for telling me, Inuyasha." Kagome said brightly. "So, I guess we have to wait until you get your powers back?"

* * *

"Sango-chan, I think we're being followed."

Sango sighed. "Shit...not again...Mir-"

Miroku froze, and motioned for Sango to be quiet.

"What is it?" Sango hissed.

She followed Miroku's gaze, across the hill they had just climbed. The vast fields stretched out for miles, until the trees became smaller and smaller. The sky was still dark on the horizon. Everything seemed normal...

Then, Sango trained demon-senses caught something...she could sense a powerful aura...

"GET DOWN!" Miroku yelled, pushing Sango to the ground.

A dark figure appeared against the sky. It was wearing a baboon skin.

"It's that baboon freak again! But we out-ran him yesterday...I'm sure he's not dangerous." Sango said.

Miroku nodded, as they peered through the grass. "He's not...but _that_ is."

Sango followed his finger...and she stiffened.

Walking towards them was two demons. Huge, towers of flesh, with long fangs and multiple legs.

"He's _desperate _to stop us finding Kagome and Inuyasha!" Miroku said angrily.

The demons came closer...

Sango took out her hidden knife in her shoe.

CRASH!

The demons lunged towards Sango and Miroku. Sango leaped to one side. One of the huge demon fangs scraped against her cheek.

"SANGO! ARE YOU OKAY?" Miroku yelled from behind one of the demons.

"Yeah..." The other demon attacked again. Sango jumped backwards, stabbing her knife at the demon.

"SANGO! Aim for the eyes!"

Sango nodded. She aimed a kick right at the demon's forehead, and stunned it for a few seconds. She threw her knife at its huge eyes, puncturing them. Blood dripped down the demon's face, as it swayed blindly.

* * *

"Kagome...I'm bored." Inuyasha complained.

Kagome sighed. "Yes, you've said that ten times before."

"Well, can't we escape now?"

"Not without your demon powers! And for someone who is normally so professional and unemotional, your acting immature!"

"Feh, I'm bored!"

"Me too! And I'm bored-er than you!"

"It's _more bored_ not _bored-er_."

"I'm still more bored than you."

"No your not."

"Am."

"Not."

"Am."

"Not."

"GOD, you sound like my brother..." Kagome said.

"You have a brother?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, Souta. He lives in Japan."

"Oh, Japan. I know it well."

"You've been there?"

Inuyasha cursed. "Well...kind of."

Now, Kagome was curious. "What do you mean?"

"My wife used to live there."

Kagome gasped. "_YOU'RE MARRIED?"_

"God wench, calm down! I was married."

"_Was?_ You divorced?" _Myoga didn't mention this..._

"Shut up, wench, for your information, Kikyo died!" Inuyasha glared at her.

Kagome fell silent. "Oh, I didn't realise....I'm sorry."

"She disappeared...they never even found her body."

"Disappeared?" Kagome asked gently. "But...then...she _could_ still...be..."

"She's not still alive. She wouldn't just run away from me, she would have contacted me, if she was alive." Inuyasha said stubbornly.

_Disappeared, doesn't always mean 'dead',_ Kagome thought. '_What was his wife's name again? I could check on the FBI records...'_

"Did you love her?" Kagome asked innocently.

"That's generally the reason people get married, wench!"

"Hmm..." Kagome said thoughtfully. "I guess so."

"I can't _believe_ I once thought you and Kikyo were similar." Inuyasha said.

Kikyo.

Inuyasha's wife was called Kikyo.

When Kagome had first met Naraku, he thought she was Kikyo. _How can Kikyo be here?_ Naraku had shouted.

But Sango had found out, Miroku thought Kikyo was still alive...

_This Kikyo is a dubious character...I need to find out about her._

* * *

Without its sight, the demon staggered. Sango slashed at its legs, and then flipped backwards as its huge weight toppled to the ground. She landed on two feet, and mentally congratulated herself.

However, she didn't notice one of the demon's legs fly out from the side. Its claws cut into her legs, and knocked her over.

"WHAT? You're STILL alive?" Sango screamed in disbelief. A lot of blood fell from her leg. The demon lashed out its claws again...

Suddenly, a loud _swoosh_ sound was heard, and Sango felt a huge wind drag her along the ground. The demon was pulled into the wind.

Her hair was blowing all over her face, but Sango saw the demon become smaller and smaller...until it suddenly disappeared altogether.

The wind grew stronger and stronger - and abruptly died away. Sango was thrown onto the floor.

Miroku flew across the ground, and landed right on top of her.

Sango's breath quickened as she realised what an embarrassing position they were in. She turned her head, and instantly looked straight into Miroku eyes.

Big mistake.

They were so close, Sango could feel Miroku's heartbeat speed up.

For what seemed like eternity, the two of them froze, absolutely still. Sango stared at Miroku, unable to take her eyes off him. _Why didn't I notice before, he's really..._

Then Sango's professional logic kicked in. _This is the guy I'm gonna be arresting soon. What the hell is wrong with you, Sango?_

"Um...I'm probably bleeding on you, Miroku. I'm sorry." She said awkwardly, blushing bright red.

"Oh...right." Miroku said, bright red. "Can you walk, Sango?"

Sango tried to stand up, and fell over. "My leg hurts too much."

"Okay...its cut very badly, and we must stop it bleeding before you lose too much blood." Miroku ripped off his shirt, causing Sango to blush again. He tore it into two shreds, and bandaged it around Sango's leg.

Sango hit herself mentally. _What is wrong with me today? I'm acting like some stupid teenager in love!_

_Well, actually, you're eighteen, so you are still a teenager,_ Sango thought. _And as for the 'in love' bit..._

"That's stopped the flow of blood, Sango." Miroku said. "If you lean on me, you should be able to walk –"

Sango nodded. "As long as you don't try anything _hentai_..."

Miroku looked offended. "No, of course not."

Sango clung onto Miroku, and frowned. _Why's he being so caring? _

"Miroku...what was that wind, and where did the demons go?" Sango said, suddenly noticing how quiet it was.

"Oh...about that. It's kinda complicated...I only use it when I'm desperate..."

"What do you mean? _You_ made that wind blow away the demons?"

Miroku stretched out his hand, the one Sango wasn't leaning on. "This hand is always covered by a glove; because on my palm, I have a wind tunnel. A void."

"Oh...wow, I guess that can be quite useful!" Sango said.

"You really think so?" Miroku said. "Every year, it gets slightly bigger. Every time I use the wind tunnel, it will get slightly wider. One day, it will become so big, it will suck my whole body into it."

Sango looked horrified. "Miroku! Oh no...it's my fault you used it back there, because I got injured by the demon...I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry, Sango. That wasn't your fault."

"So how did you get this _wind tunnel?_"

"It's a demon curse laid on my family. If I knew which demon did it, I could end the curse...but I don't know."

"That's terrible..." Sango said. _He doesn't sound like the kind of person who would go breeding demons, especially if he's been cursed by a demon! Should I tell Myoga?_

"You know what, Sango?" Miroku said.

"What?"

Miroku smiled cunningly, shifting his arm...

"HENTAI!" Sango screeched.

* * *

"Inuyasha! It's sunrise!" Kagome said.

"I know." Inuyasha smirked, from behind her. His hair was lightening to its normal silver, and his claws were lengthening.

Kagome stared. "That's so cool..."

"Do you _have _to watch me transform? This used be a big secret!" Inuyasha said.

"Still, I'm glad your cute doggy ears are back!" Kagome said, hardly believing what she had just said.

"Oh yeah? Have you tried _living_ with these ears? People think I enjoy wearing fancy dress!"

Kagome burst out laughing. They had been talking for hours, and she had almost forgotten that she was a secret FBI agent, and supposed to be arresting this man.

_Step...step..._

Kagome and Inuyasha froze.

"Someone's coming!" Kagome hissed.

The iron door shuddered. There were several clicks as the locks were unbolted.

_Inuyasha transformed just in time..._

The huge door creaked open...and the invisible spider demon walked in.

It was the same invisible demon that had stood outside the window at the Pearl Restaurant...but this time, it was visible.

"Feh...demon..." Inuyasha said. "I could detect this scent at the Pearl Restaurant..."

Yep, this demon was visible.

A woman followed the spider demon. She had black hair, in a bun, and she wore priestess clothes. Behind the woman, there was an army of smaller spider demons...but just as menacing.

"Kagome, be careful..." Inuyasha said.

The woman stepped forward. "Ah, so you've changed back to a disgusting, corrupted half-breed."

"Who are you?" Inuyasha growled. "And who are you working for?"

"Since you asked, my name is Kagura. And who I work for, is my business."

"What do you want?" Kagome demanded.

The woman raised her eyebrows, amused. "I want the Shikon Jewel."

Inuyasha looked shocked. "The Shikon Jewel does not exist any more."

Kagura smiled. "Are you sure about that, half-breed?"

"Listen, witch, we don't have the Shikon Jewel!" Inuyasha said stubbornly. "Now can you let us go, before I get _really_ pissed off!"

Kagura turned to Kagome. "Do you have the Shikon Jewel, Kagome?"

"No!" Kagome said, aware of the Shikon Jewel hanging around her neck, hidden under her dress.

"Well...in that case..." Kagura said. "I wonder if you'll feel more honest after a bit of my _wind._" She nodded to the spider. "I will have the Jewel."

She took out a large fan, and all the small spiders stood up.

"KAGOME, RUN!" Inuyasha yelled. "_Claws of exorcism!"_

A few demons dropped dead from his claws, but many replaced them. "Shit, I need my sword!"

Kagome ran down the corridor, and then stopped. She couldn't leave Inuyasha...she was an FBI agent! But she was unarmed – her knife wasn't strong enough...If only she had a weapon...

She tripped over and cursed, rubbing her sore leg. But then, she saw what she had just tripped over....

A bow and arrows.

Inuyasha had killed many demons already, but there seemed to be an endless supply. Kagura flicked her fan again, and they lunged towards Inuyasha. _It's that Kagura._ Kagome thought. She could detect a demon aura from her...

Kagura moved her fan again, and the demons sprang at Inuyasha. _Kagura is controlling the demons._ _If only I could strike her..._

This bow was different to Kagome's normal fighting bow, but she quickly fitted an arrow. She pulled the arrow back...and let go.

The arrow soared backwards, in the opposite direction of Kagura. Kagome squealed and jumped out the way.

"Baka, the bow's the wrong way round!" Inuyasha yelled. "Just run, Kagome!"

Kagome fitted another arrow, and aimed. She pulled the arrow back, and it flew out her hand.

From underneath her dress, the Shikon Jewel burned brightly as the arrow went flying...

SMASH

It was dead on target. The arrow pierced Kagura's hand, making her drop her fan. All the smaller spider demons fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Yes!" Kagome said. She smirked at the shocked look on Inuyasha's here..." Inuyasha said, looking at Kagura.

The wind witch held the bleeding remains of her hand, and glared at Kagome. She straightened up, and walked over to the large, still-visible spider demon.

"You know what?" Kagura murmured. "You've just sealed your death wish..._bitch._"

* * *

Now, I have one thing to say to you....

PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW

Got it?

I need some constructive criticism! And I love hearing all your thoughts and suggestions!

Please, press the little button....

* * *


	11. Trust and Betrayal

Hi guys! Thankyou to everyone that reviewed, guess what... DUN DUN DUN... I got 100 reviews! I'm so happy now, I never expected so many! I thought, hey, if I get 50 then my writing cant be that bad...but 100? You guys are the best! Thanks so much!

**NOTE: I know I've been skipping the disclaimer for the last few chapters...but come on, I won't insult your intelligence, do you really think I own it?**

_Other NOTE: Right now I have MAJOR writers block. I finished this chapter, and my head was empty. I had no idea what to write. I'll try and get the next chapter out by the end of the week, but don't kill me if I don't! I can't force myself to write..._

_Mansee_

* * *

**Chapter 11: TRUST AND BETRAYAL**

Kagura narrowed her eyes, and for a moment, everyone froze.

The she raised her fan with her remaining hand, and waved it.

"AIII!"

"FEH!"

Blades like daggers cut through the air, from Kagura's fan. They scraped Kagome's skin, and cut into Inuyasha's haori. The pain was almost unbearable.

"So, you like my _wind dance?_"

Kagome looked shocked. "That pain...was caused by wind?"

"Right." Inuyasha said, flexing his claws. "A bit of wind won't scare me, witch!"

"_Wind blades dance!_" Kagura hissed.

Kagome saw Inuyasha stagger backwards, as the wind blades cut into him. This Kagura was strong...

Inuyasha leapt in front of her, slicing through the wind with his claws. But before her landed on the ground, Kagura waved her fan again, and shot some more stabbing wind blades in his direction. He sank to the floor, hissing in pain.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried. The sight of him crouched on the floor, with blood pouring from his wounds, made Kagome's heart wrench.

"Seems the poor little pup has lost his bite..." Kagura said, smiling gleefully.

In two steps, Kagome had reached Kagura. "You BITCH!" She said, grabbing Kagura's face roughly. All her training, techniques, and practising flew out her head. For Kagome, she had one aim running through her mind – to hurt Kagura as much as possible.

It was only a slight scuffle from the corner that brought Kagome back to her senses. The spider demon was twitching – it was still alive, and willing to fight.

She quickly slotted an arrow onto her bow, shot it through the head. It stopped twitching.

Kagura shrugged. "Oh well. Your half-demon's dead, isn't he? So at least its one-on-one now."

Kagome opened her mouth angrily. "Who said anything about de-"

"Dead, is he?" Inuyasha said appearing at Kagome's side. He wiped his bloodstained claws on the spider-demon. "Do I look dead to you?"

O.o

* * *

O.o

"Free chocolate for a month?"

Sango sighed. "Yes, Shippo."

"Will you take me to that new adventure park?"

"Yes, Shippo..."

"Will you take me to that new disco club next to the cinema?"

"Yes, Shippo...wait a minute, you're too young to go clubbing!" Sango said.

"But you left me on my own!" Shippo complained.

"Yes, but that's my job! And you're already getting free chocolate and a day at the adventure park-"

There was a loud knock on the front door. "We'll discuss this later..." Sango said to the irritated kitsune.

"Hi, Myoga!" Sango said, leading her elderly boss into the living room. "Is there a reason for this...? Have you heard from Kagome?"

Myoga indicated for Sango to sit down. "I was going to ask you that...I haven't heard from her."

Sango sighed. "Ahh... I guess you know what happened at the Pearl Restaurant?"

Myoga shook his head. "Your cameras were smashed as soon as the demons entered. What happened after that?"

Quickly, Sango related her chain of events. "So I was lost, with Miroku..."

Myoga lifted his grey-haired head. "I see...Miroku's a human, isn't he?"

"Oh!" Sango exclaimed. "I almost forgot. Miroku has a curse."

"A curse?" Myoga said thoughtfully. "A demon curse?"

"Yes. A wind tunnel in his hand. I was..." Sango paused, feeling hesitant. "This is just my opinion, Myoga. If Miroku _was_ cursed by demons, why would he then breed them? Surely he would hate demons because of his curse?"

Myoga nodded his wrinkled head. "True, Sango, but he could be breeding demons to use as revenge against whatever cursed him."

"He said he wasn't!"

Myoga frowned over his glasses. "You _asked_ Miroku? You just asked him, like that?"

"Um...yes."

Myoga sighed. "Maybe we can trust Miroku, but the half-demon..."

"Inuyasha? What about him?"

Myoga seemed to come to a decision. "I want you to break into the top floor again. But this time – at night."

"Okay." Sango nodded. "I'll do that."

"Oh, and Sango...Koga and Yura have survived. They were let out of hospital this morning."

Sango clapped a hand to her mouth. She had completely forgotten about her two fellow agents. "Oh! Um...that's great!"

"Oi, old guy," Shippo interrupted. "You're working Sango too hard! She didn't come home last night and I was-"

Sango quickly clamped a hand over Shippo's mouth. "Uh, I'll call the office if we get any info...!" She said.

Myoga looked at the squirming fox demon, raised his eyebrows, and left.

As soon as the front door shut, Sango turned to Shippo:

"THAT 'OLD GUY' WAS MY BOSS!"

O.o

* * *

O.o

Inuyasha dodged the wind again, scratching with his claws at Kagura.

'_Wow, Inuyasha's amazing...'_ Kagome thought. "I guess he doesn't need me..."

But the floor, when it wasn't covered by lifeless spider-demons, was already stained with quite a lot of hanyou blood. A normal human would be dead by now, and even half-demons had their limits.

Kagura seemed to pause for a minute, as if realising that Kagome was still alive. She raised her fan, and sent a strong blast of wind blades in Kagome's direction.

Kagome flipped backwards. The wind blades narrowly missed her. She slid to the ground, between two of the small spiders. _That was close..._ Kagome thought, feeling her heart thumping.

Kagura let out a strangled cry, her eyes fixed on Kagome. The wind witch dropped her fan, her eyes widening in shock. Kagome frowned, puzzled.

Kagura stepped towards her, and stretched out her remaining hand.

Kagome glanced down, very confused. Then she saw a slight sparkle on her chest. When she had flipped backwards, the Shikon Jewel had fallen on top of her dress.

"What? What's wrong, witch?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome stuffed the Jewel under her clothes with one hand, and fitted an arrow onto her bow with her other hand. She shot an arrow at Kagura, but she didn't have time to aim. The arrow swooped past the wind witch, landing neatly on her discarded fan.

With a loud crack, the arrow shattered Kagura's fan into tiny fragments.

As the fan exploded, Kagura sank to the floor, clutching at her chest. She started shaking strangely.

Behind her, the smaller spider demons started to stir. Kagome panicked. "What's happening?"

Inuyasha cursed under his breath. "The spiders were being controlled by the fan. Now the fan has been destroyed, they're free again..."

The spiders stretched their legs, and bared their fangs. A few crowded round Kagura, trying to bite the flesh off her arms.

"That's disgusting!" Kagome said, shrinking back.

"They're hungry." Inuyasha said flatly. "And wait 'till they see us..."

"Inuyasha, do you think we're in trouble?" Kagome whispered.

Several small spiders were sniffing the air, crawling closer and closer towards Kagome.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha hissed. "I think...we might be in trouble..."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"**_RUN_**!"

O.o

* * *

O.o

Sango flopped onto her bed, annoyed. She was worried for Kagome. She was annoyed with Kagome for making her worry.

She wanted to know what Miroku was doing. She was annoyed with Miroku for not calling her and checking she was okay.

She was annoyed with herself because she knew Miroku didn't have her address or her phone number. And she was annoyed with Miroku for making her want to know what he was doing.

Her phone rang. "Yes?"

"Is that Sango?" A male voice asked. Her heartbeat quickened. Was it Miroku?

"Yes, Sango speaking..." Sango replied.

"Hi Sango, this is Kouga from FBI. Is Kagome around?"

Kouga? Sango cursed. Stupid Miroku. Of course, he wouldn't phone her...

"No Kouga, Kagome is _not _around. Call _her_ phone, don't waste your time calling mine."

"I see, Sango-chan. But Kagome doesn't seem to answer her phone when I call...maybe she's too shy to talk to me? Tell her I'm always there for her, and I'm missing her a lot and she can always-"

Sango hung up. Her mood was not improving.

O.o

* * *

O.o

Kagome and Inuyasha tore down the corridor, the spider-demons footsteps echoing behind them.

"We can't out-run them, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "Their gonna catch us up!"

Inuyasha 'feh'ed under his breath. "Just keep going, a bit longer..."

Kagome's knees were aching, and her legs were tired. "Inuyasha, I c – can't – go on – much...much longer! – I don't – have...have – demon strength!"

Kagome took a glance over her shoulder. The spiders were coming closer and closer...she knew her strength was running out...

"Fine, Kagome..." Inuyasha growled. He grabbed her wrist and lifted her off the floor, onto his back.

Kagome clung onto Inuyasha's hair, as he kicked off from the ground. They soared into the air, and flew down the corridor. Inuyasha turned the corner, and the spider demons were falling behind.

_This is just like flying..._ Kagome thought, smiling to herself. She buried her head in Inuyasha's hair, hiding her secret grin. The wind whipped past her face...if only moments like these could last forever...

But of course, they didn't. Inuyasha leapt down another corridor, until they reached a wooden door. It swung open silently, and at last, they were outside.

Inuyasha landed gracefully on the ground, letting Kagome slide off his back.

Kagome heard the spider's footsteps inside. She fitted two arrows onto her bow and aimed at the door. The arrows sank through the wooden door and pinned it shut.

Inuyasha laughed evilly. "Ha! Take that, you stupid fucking little bast-"

"We did it!" Kagome squealed. She threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck, and jumping up and down excitedly. She had defeated a wind witch, shot an enormous spider demon, and escaped from a bolted cell...

...And she was now jumping about, hugging her boss.

Kagome froze as she realised how quiet Inuyasha had gone.

Her mobile phone rang in her pocket. Now they were outside, it was picking up a signal.

She quickly disentangled herself from the shocked half-demon, and turned round so he wouldn't see her bright, _bright_ red face.

"Hello? Myoga?" Kagome said.

"Kagome!" Came a male voice. "How good to finally hear your sweet voice..."

"Who _is_ this?" Kagome demanded. Certainly, Myoga wouldn't greet her like that...

"Kouga." The voice answered. "Where are you? Are you hurt? I'll send for a helicopter-"

"That's not necessary." Kagome said firmly. "Uh, how about I call you back-"

"How about I meet you at that new club, the _Club Noir_-"

"Um...I'll talk to you later! Bye!" Kagome said, as she hung up.

_Stupid, stupid Kouga..._ She grumbled, half forgetting about Inuyasha.

"Who was that?" Inuyasha demanded. "Your boyfriend?"

"Ah...demon hearing." Kagome said. "No, that guy is NOT my boyfriend, and will NEVER be my boyfriend."

"I see." Inuyasha said. There was an awkward silence. A few minutes ago, they had been fellow hostages – and for a short while, they had been friends. Now, Inuyasha was once again the owner of the Shikon company, and Kagome was just his personal assistant.

"I'll call a helicopter to get us out of here." Kagome said.

"Your boyfriend offered to just now-"

"Kouga is not my boyfriend!" Kagome yelled.

"Yeah, yeah..." Inuyasha said. "Wait a minute...was that the FBI guy, at the Pearl? He was called Kouga or something..."

_Crap!_ "Um, yeah, it's a common name." Kagome said.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Whatever. Let's get back to New York."

He let her climb onto his back, and once again they were flying through the air. _Maybe he'll be back to his annoying, professional self on Monday...but until then, it's nice to know the caring side of Inuyasha._ Kagome thought.

As Inuyasha flew lower and lower, Kagome realised she wasn't being dropped off at her apartment...she was being dropped off at Yura's house.

"You live here, don't you?"

Oh, yeah. The day Inuyasha had followed her home, she'd gone to Yura's house.

"Uh, yep!" Kagome said. "How do you know?"

Inuyasha shrugged. He landed gracefully on Yura's roof, letting Kagome climb down.

"Now, listen, Kagome." He said seriously. "You mention one word about my demon blood, and you'll regret it."

"I'm not gonna tell anyone." Kagome said. "And definitely not FBI."

_Sorry, Inuyasha...well, technically, they already knew..._

"Promise?" Inuyasha said.

With difficulty, Kagome forced herself to look at his face. "I promise." She lied.

Inuyasha leapt off, disappearing into the sky.

Leaving Kagome on the roof, wondering why that simple lie was making her feel..._disgusting._

But she'd lied so many times before. Why did that lie make her feel so bad?

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." She whispered. "It's just my job..."

But right now, the thought of arresting Inuyasha and Miroku, was unthinkable. She felt like she was betraying someone close to her. She had finally managed to gain Inuyasha's trust, but she felt terrible.

After she wiped her tears off her cheeks, she realised she was stuck on the roof of Yura's house.

"Time to call that helicopter..."

O.o

* * *

O.o - I'm using these to help with the spacing, coz it keeps lumping paragraphs together.

Okay guys! Another chapter done...and I have reaaal writer's block! I can't think of anything... I know what I'm gonna write for the end, but right now im STUCK.

Oh, and thanks for everyone who gave me suggestions last time! Thankyou!

Thankyou to all my faithful reviewers!

PRESS

THE

LITTLE

BUTTON!!

Thanks for reading! Have a great day!

Mansee

* * *


	12. Wonderland

**Note: I want to say a BIG thankyou to my reviewer Starflower-Gem, who successfully cured my writer's block! Thanks for your idea!**

**And thankyou to everyone else: ) of course.**

****

* * *

****

**Chapter 12: Wonderland**

"Is she okay?" Shippo asked, tugging at Sango's sleeve. They were outside Kagome's hospital room, and it had been a long night. After staggering through the door, covered in demon blood, Kagome had been airlifted to hospital. She was now fast asleep, leaving Sango and Shippo waiting outside.

"Yes, Shippo...!" Sango said, exasperated.

"So she's not gonna die?"

Sango banged her head against the window.

"So what's wrong with her?" Shippo asked again.

"I told you! She had to escape from a lady called Kagura. So now, she's very tired and if we went home-"

"No! I want to stay with Kagome-chan!"

Sango smacked herself again.

"Sango-chan?" A voice said over Sango's shoulder. Sango's breath caught in her throat. She knew that voice well. _Surely_ not...

"H-hi, Miroku!" Sango squeaked, mentally hitting herself. _Stupid, stupid Sango!_

Miroku frowned. "Why are you in hospital? Were you badly injured?"

"No! I'm just waiting someone! Actually...I'm waiting for Kagome. We're really good friends."

"Kagome's here? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, just exhausted. How's Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Ah. Well." Miroku sighed. "I'm trying to steal some medicine. He can't come to hospital. He'd get locked up, because he's half-demon-"

Sango's mouth felt open. Had Miroku just admitted Inuyasha's blood?

Miroku hit himself. "Shit-god-damn-fuck-"He hit himself again. "Sango-"

Sango continued, unaware of Miroku's cursing. "He's half-demon...his demon blood would show up on the blood tests."

"Sango!" Miroku seized Sango's hands. "Please-don't-report-Inuyasha-please-don't, he'll-get-locked-up-and-I-shouldn't-have-said-that-"

"Miroku!" Sango yelled. "I'm not gonna report him, I kinda suspected anyway."

Miroku leaned against the window. "Thank god. Why did you suspect?"

"Well, the ears..." Sango said. "And the silver hair." _And, Kagome and Myoga telling me..._

"I see." Miroku said. "Well, do you want to get a coffee? You look exhausted."

"Well, actually," Sango said, looking round for Shippo. "I'm with someone..."

She caught sight of Shippo hiding behind the door. The fox demon winked, then mouthed: _"Go with Miroku!"_ Shippo grinned and winked again. Sango glared at him.

"Yes, coffee would be great." She said, sending a glare towards Shippo.

* * *

Sango sipped her coffee. "Thanks, Miroku." She said. "I'm feeling much better."

"You're welcome, Sango-chan. Have you been at the hospital all night?"

Sango nodded. "I had to stay with Kagome. She's just tired, though. She'll go home tomorrow."

"I'm glad they escaped." Miroku said. "Inuyasha hasn't told me much, but this Kagura seemed quite a powerful demon."

"Yeah. Apparently she was controlling the spider-demons with a fan, and that requires a lot of demonic energy. Unless _she_ was being controlled by a stronger demon. In which case...what?" Sango said, noticing Miroku staring at her. "Miroku? What?"

Miroku smiled, but said nothing.

"What?" Sango said. _Did I say too much?_

Finally, Miroku shrugged. "Sango-chan, can I ask you a question?"

Sango nodded. "Okay..."

"You're a very intelligent girl. You're also young, and I assume you've just left school. So _why_, for someone of your age and intellect, are you working as a personal assistant in a sword-making company?"

Sango hesitated. "I..."

"I mean, before I promoted you, you were in the cleaning department...it's not a normal career choice."

Sango shrugged. "I'm not a normal girl?"

Miroku was about to press for an answer, when he was distracted by a pretty waitress brushing past with a tray of coffee. Fuming, Sango saw where his eyes were looking. _'Hentai._' And kicked him.

Miroku rubbed his leg. "That hurt, Sango-chan. Can I ask you one more question?"

"I suppose so..."

"Will you bear my child?"

SLAP.

"Sorry, Sango!"

"I thought you were serious!"

"I was!"

Sango glared. "I'm going back to the hospital!"

Miroku frowned. "I apologise, Sango! But why go back to the hospital? Kagome will still be sleeping."

Sango nodded. "She was really worn out." She paused. "To be honest, she's been working really hard lately." _Trying to keep Myoga happy. Looking after that Shikon Jewel._ "She needs a break..."

Miroku suddenly grinned widely. "Sango! Have you heard about that new amusement park, called Wonderland?"

Sango shrugged. "Oh yeah, that one..."

"They have the tallest rollercoaster in the world!" Miroku said. "And a free-fall ride, and loads of other rides..."

"Yeah...Wonderland..." Sango said distractedly. "It must be really expensive..."

"They have fireworks in the evening!"

Sango raised her eyebrows. "...And your point is...?"

"Going to Wonderland would be a great day out for Inuyasha and Kagome! I mean, they've just been kidnapped...they need a break from work! So why don't we go?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, what do you think?"

Sango smiled slowly. "Well, okay! Yeah, I think we all need a break! Let's go!"

"Is tomorrow okay?" Miroku asked.

"Perfect!" Sango said.

_Sango sighed. "Yes, Shippo."_

_"Will you take me to that new adventure park?"_

_"Yes, Shippo..."_

"Actually," Sango said. "Can I invite someone else? A little boy."

Miroku practically jumped out his seat. "Sango, do you have a son?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Sango said frantically. "He's an adopted son!"

"I see." Miroku said, looking slightly relieved. "I just hope Inuyasha doesn't decide the company is more important. He hasn't enjoyed himself for ages. In fact, ever since Kikyo died, he's buried himself in his work. He might refuse to come to Wonderland..."

"Then don't tell him!" Sango said. "We'll keep it a secret. Tomorrow, you drive Inuyasha to Wonderland. Tell him it's a business meeting. And I'll drive Kagome there! We'll meet outside!"

Miroku nodded. "Yeah, great idea! Well done, Sango!"

Sango beamed.

"So what's your little boy's name?"

"Shi-"Sango cut herself off. Shippo used to live with Miroku and Inuyasha. If Shippo came to Wonderland, he would have to disguise himself.

"_Shippo brought me here? But how did he know I worked for FBI?"_

"_I transformed to a flea and saw your microphone and your FBI cell phone." Shippo answered sleepily from the corner._

"_And what were you doing sneaking around as a flea?"_

"_Inuyasha and Miroku order me to check every new employee we get."_

"_So you reported us?"_

"_No, I thought it would be useful to keep it a secret. Ever since my Mom and Dad went away to stay in heaven, I've been living in the secret top floor. But now I want somewhere else to live, so I decided to wait for the opportunity to bribe you into letting me stay with you two. And now Kagome-chan has agreed."_

"His name is Shika." Sango said.

* * *

"Wonderland?" Kagome said, as Sango drove through the enormous gates of the famous amusement park. "We're going to Wonderland? Wow! How exciting!"

"WONDERLAND!" Shippo squealed. "YAY!"

Sango parked the car and turned to Shippo and Kagome. "Okay, Shippo, quickly transform. Kagome, from now on, Shippo's name is Shika. You mustn't call him Shippo."

"Why?" Kagome said.

"We're meeting Miroku and Inuyasha." Sango said. "Now Shippo, come here."

Sango took a small bottle of perfume out her bag, and before Shippo could protest, she sprayed it all over him.

"Sango-chan! I don't wanna smell like a GIRL!" Shippo whined.

"It's to hide your scent." Sango said. "Okay, Kagome, _Shika_, let's go!"

Shippo's tail and ears were invisible. His hair was darkened slightly, and he was slightly shorter than normal. Sango nodded, satisfied.

"Hi, Miroku!" Sango called.

"Sango!" Miroku said. "Our plan succeeded! I've dragged Inuyasha here!"

"I'm too busy for this." Inuyasha said. "Fuck you, Miroku."

"Oh, come on, Inuyasha." Kagome said, smiling. "It will be fun! And since Miroku's paying..."

"I am?" Miroku said.

"Thanks, Miroku!" Sango said cheerfully.

"Let's go iiiiiiiiiin!" Shippo whined. He grabbed Kagome and Sango's hands. "Pay, Miroku! I want to go in!"

* * *

"Let's go on that fast rollercoaster!" Shippo said.

"Noooo way, I've only just had breakfast." Kagome said. "Let's go on that slow ride."

Inuyasha cracked a grin. "Surely, you're not _scared_ of rollercoasters?"

Kagome blushed. "No! I just think...it would be too scary for Shika!"

"Sango and Miroku can look after Shika." Inuyasha said, still grinning. "Let's go on the fast ride!"

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "The slow ride looks _so _much better..."

Shippo smiled evilly. "Go on, Kagome! If you get scared, you can hold Inuyasha's hand-"

"This is a really bad idea..." Kagome said weakly, as Inuyasha led her to the fast roller coaster.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo smirked.

"So much for Inuyasha saying '_I'm too busy for this_'." Miroku said.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" Kagome screamed. She was sitting in one carriage next to Inuyasha. The roller coaster was going faster and faster. It plunged downwards, and spiralled in all different directions.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. She leaned sideways onto something solid and grabbed onto it. The automatic camera on the rollercoaster flashed once, and took a picture of each carriage. Finally the ride slowed to a stop, and Kagome was thrown back in her seat.

"That was great!" Inuyasha said. "Kagome, what's wrong with your seat? And you're cutting off my circulation."

"Huh?" Kagome said, realising she had slid along to carriage onto Inuyasha's seat – and was sitting _right_ next to him, clutching his arm. She climbed off the ride shakily, and leaned against a fence.

"I knew that was a bad idea..." Kagome whispered. _'Was I holding his arm when the camera went off?'_

__

* * *

__

"Kagome and Inuyasha just got off!" Shippo yelled.

"Really? Hey, Miroku, there's an automatic camera on that ride! Let's see Kagome and Inuyasha's picture!" Sango squealed, dragging Miroku towards the photo kiosk.

Sango searched the rows of pictures, eventually spotting Inuyasha and Kagome's carriage. "Hey, there it is!" Miroku and Shippo glanced over her shoulder. All three fell silent.

"Oh...my...god..." Sango, Miroku and Shippo said.

The picture was taken near the end of the ride. Kagome was clutching Inuyasha's hand, with his arm around her shoulder. She had her eyes shut and her head against Inuyasha's chest, and she looked terrified. Inuyasha looked unafraid.

"They look like a couple..." Miroku said. Sango whacked him.

"Buy it." Shippo ordered. "You have to buy it."

"Okay, Shika." Miroku said, still feeling shocked. "Are you _sure_ that's Inuyasha?"

Miroku handed the photo to Sango. "Don't show it to them, yet." He whispered. "We'll keep it for now."

They walked back outside to meet Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome was leaning against the fence, and her face was slowly returning to its normal colour.

"Where do you wanna go now?" Sango asked. "We could get something to eat."

"I'm not feeling like it..." Kagome moaned.

"The photo kiosk is just there." Inuyasha said. "Let's check our picture."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other frantically. "Um, the camera...ran out of battery!" Miroku said hurriedly. Sango sighed.

"It's not working. We just checked."

Kagome and Inuyasha nodded suspiciously. "Right..."

* * *

Kagome jumped off the ride. "I'm getting used to this! That was fun! Now where's Miroku and Sango?"

Inuyasha smirked over her shoulder. "They're still on the ride. And you screamed when it went through the tunnel."

"So? It shocked me!"

"Aww, Kagome's scared of the dark..."

"I said SHOCKED not SCARED, do you have a hearing problem? Ah..." Kagome tweaked one adorable doggy ear. "Don't answer that."

"Don't say that so loud! Those people are staring at us!"

"Uh...sorry Inuyasha!"

One of the staff walked up to Inuyasha, armed with a clipboard and a communicator. "Excuse me, sir," The man said to Inuyasha. "Are those ears real?"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. "No, fake."

The man raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He raised his eyebrows, and poked one dog ear. "Holy shit, you're a demon! HELP! Someone call security!"

Inuyasha hesitated, and then gave the most intelligent answer: "Uh..."

The staff member pressed a button on his communicator, then turned to Inuyasha. "Stay there, demon!"

Inuyasha tugged Kagome's arm. "_Run!_"

"But Miroku and Sango are...oh, whatever." Kagome said. She pushed between the crowds, trying to follow Inuyasha's silver hair. The man was hot on her heels. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and swung her round, shoving her behind a burger stand.

Kagome crouched down beside Inuyasha, feeling her heart thump against her chest. She held her breath. The man ran past the burger bar, and stopped. He searched the crowd. After a while, he spoke into his communicator and gave up.

Kagome breathed out in relief. "He's gone."

"Yeah, he's probably gone and told FBI." Inuyasha said bitterly. He stood up and helped Kagome to her feet.

Kagome looked sympathetic. "Let's find the others."

As she walked back through the crowds with Inuyasha, she quickly took out her FBI phone. "Myoga – this is Agent Kagome. If anyone reports Inuyasha, _ignore it_."

* * *

"Wow, that ride was great!" Sango said.

"Let's go again!" Shippo said, tugging on Sango's hand. "You agree, don't you, Miroku?"

Miroku smiled at the kitsune. "We'll find Kagome and Inuyasha first...where did they go?"

Sango scanned the area. "There they are!"

"Hi, guys." Kagome said. She was still slightly out of breath. "We got side-tracked..."

"Side-tracked?" Miroku said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. "How did you get side-tracked?"

Sango smacked him. "I hope you aren't thinking hentai thoughts!"

Kagome went bright red. "No! Someone saw Inuyasha's ears and started chasing us!"

Sango nodded, and Miroku looked slightly disappointed.

"Oh yeah." Sango said. "You should wear a hat, Inuyasha. Your demon blood is kinda obvious."

Inuyasha fell silent. Miroku shifted his feet uncomfortably.

Sango shrugged. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Miroku and Kagome..." Inuyasha growled. "You told this _wench_ about my demon-"

"I'm truly sorry!" Miroku looked apologetic. "It slipped out. Forgive me!"

Inuyasha glared fiercely.

"Oh, come on." Kagome said impatiently. "Sango is trustworthy."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Miroku...I'll forgive you on one condition." He said solemnly.

"What?"

"That we go on that free-falling ride!"

Kagome, Miroku and Sango fell over. "If you want..." Miroku said weakly.

Sango glanced round frantically. "Hey, guys...there's something wrong." She said urgently.

Kagome gasped. "Oh, crap crap crap! We're missing someone!"

Miroku nodded. "Where's Shika?"

Shippo was nowhere to be seen. Kagome tried to look through the crowds of children and adults, but there was no sign of the fox-demon. He had vanished.

"Damn, fuck, shit..." Miroku cursed. "Okay, keep calm. We'll split up into pairs. I'll search that way," He pointed in one direction. "And Kagome and Inuyasha, you search that way." He pointed in the other direction.

"What?" Sango said, as Miroku took her arm. "Can't I go with Kagome?"

Kagome watched, amused, as Miroku led Sango through the crowds.

* * *

From behind a burger stand, Shippo cackled to himself.

"Part one: Complete. Sango and Miroku are together, and alone."

The fox-demon laughed. "Sango-chan will be happy! She will thank me in the end!"

He never considered the other pair: Kagome and Inuyasha.

* * *

Okay, I was planning to put some fluff in this chapter...but it got too long. Next chapter, maybe.

Review, it won't hurt...tell me if it does! See you in the next chapter!

Ja ne! (I think this means 'goodbye' in Japanese...I think:S)

Mansee

* * *


	13. Matchmaker Shippo!

**Hi. I stumbled across a Rin/Jaken fic yesterday…it was scary, very very scary…**

**Notes to reviewers:**

**To Kit-Kat:** Well, as for Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome…u'll have to wait and see what happens! Shippo has guessed that Sango has feelings for Miroku, so that's why he ran off so they could spend time together. So saying "Sango will thank me" means Sango will thank him in the end when she and Miroku are together.

And the whole FBI thing will play a big part in this… don't worry your answers will come soon!

**To streetkid**: Like I said to Kit-Kat, you'll have to wait and see!

**Starflower Gem**: I kinda put some fluff in, don't worry, more will come! Oh, and thanks for the idea, you rock!

**Nauriell**: Thanks, I'm no good at Japanese!

**Jasmine Fields: **Thanks, I feel honoured!

**FlamingRedFox**: Thanks so much for your advice, I'll try!

**Yogagirl183:** Thanks, and don't worry, Kikyou will be arriving soon!

Thankyou also to Catalina, Moonglow gal, Call me Shiggy, Starlight698, Inuyashakagome, K.C, demongurl, Neko-Yuff16, HazelEyes56, alejandra, TheBlueMoon, animemistress419, FOX, jade eyed neko, street-punk-rocker16, kitsunetsuishi, Cyberwing, Miss Kagosha, Kyoto-the-lonely-demon626, and also Sakurascent! 

You rock!

I would write individual replies to all your reviews…but I thought you'd prefer me updating today rather than 10 years time. But a massive thankyou to all of you, I appreciate it.

Sorry if I missed anyone out 0.o

* * *

**Chapter 13: Matchmaker Shippo!**

"Feh, we've been here! We're going round in circles!" Inuyasha complained.

Kagome leaned against the fence. "He's vanished. I should have been more careful…"

"Well, you could stop moaning, wench-"

"I could have looked after him better…" She ran a hand through her hair, and sighed, feeling a few tears trickle down her cheek.

'_have looked after him…' _Kagome thought miserably. _'I should have looked after him…'_

"Hey, wench…" Inuyasha said uncomfortably. "You don't have to cry…"

Kagome nodded, and wiped her cheeks. "Okay. I'm fine now. Let's go that way."

Inuyasha gave a rare smile.

"KAGOME!!" A voice echoed down the street. Kagome and Inuyasha whirled round to see a figure jumping off a rollercoaster.

"Who's that?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know." She paused. "…_wait a minute…_"

The figure ran closer. "KAGOME! Hi, Kagome!"

Kagome froze. "Oh, um, well…Kouga."

* * *

Shippo cackled to himself. He had been following Sango and Miroku for ages now – and they hadn't even looked around.

"Sango will thank me in the end." Shippo said cheerfully.

He passed the Ferris wheel. "Maybe I could go on that…" Shippo said. "It looks fun!"

There was a group of teenagers leaning against the fence of the Ferris wheel. Most were tottering around on their feet – and they looked completely drunk. One was flicking a lighter against his hand, and seemed to be the leader. Another one had passed out.

Shippo kept his head down and tiptoed around the group. "Nearly at the Ferris wheel," He told himself. "Come on Shippo, don't be scared…"

"Hey, kid!" The leader called out. "Are you lost, kid?"

Shippo quickened his pace. "No, no, maybe I shouldn't have run away! I want Sango and Kagome!"

"Where's your mother, little brat?" One girl said. She bent down in front of him. "Want to hang around with us?"

"N-no, th-thankyou…" Shippo stuttered.

"N-n-n-noo, th-thankyou!" Another boy said, imitating Shippo's squeak.

"Want a drink with us?" The leader said, flicking up a tall flame on his lighter.

"C-come any closer, and I'm gonna, uh…" Shippo said uncertainly. "I'll get my mommy Sango and Kagome to beat you up!"

They laughed cruelly. Shippo sniffed and began to cry.

* * *

Sango frowned. "Where is he? Honestly," She chuckled. "It's like he's deliberately avoiding us!" She said, frustrated.

Miroku looked sympathetic, and put his arm around Sango. "Don't worry, Sango-chan. A kid can't just disappear."

Sango nodded, acutely aware of Miroku's arm around her.

"We'll find him." Miroku said confidently.

Sango felt her heartbeat speed up slightly, and wondered if Miroku could sense her nervousness. She felt her colour rising in her cheeks.

"_I'll get my mommy Sango and Kagome to beat you up_!"

Sango jumped out of Miroku's embrace. "Is that..?"

"Shika." Miroku said, running into the crowd. "Hurry, Sango."

The teenagers had surrounded Shippo, and were laughing at his weak threat. The leader was twirling his lighter between his fingers. Shippo started wailing. "Sango-chan! Kagome-chan!"

"Leave him alone!" Sango shouted, pushing through the teens. Shippo jumped into her arms and carried on crying loudly.

"How dare you pick on a defenceless child?" Sango shouted, fuming. "You-"

"H-have a drink, babe." The leader said, tossing an empty vodka bottle towards her. "Loosen up."

"Don't 'babe' me." Sango said through gritted teeth. She caught the bottle with one hand and flicked it behind her. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

The leader took another gulp of vodka, and walked unsteadily towards Sango. She braced herself, trying to calculate how harmful this drunken boy could be. "Listen, honey-" He said, resting a hand on Sango's shoulder. "You should-"

SMACK.

Miroku's fist flew out and connected with the leader's skull. The boy staggered backwards, landing on the floor, leaving the rest of the group with their mouths hanging open. Miroku stood protectively in front of Sango and Shippo.

"Don't touch Sango." He said, his voice low and dangerous. "Now leave."

The teenagers scrambled to their feet. The leader flicked his lighter. "God, I didn't do noth-"

"Leave." Miroku ordered.

They took one glance at Miroku, and ran off.

Sango stood in complete shock. "Y'know, I could've handled that." She said, still in awe. "But thanks anyway."

"No problem, Sango." Miroku said. Sango gave him a genuine smile.

Shippo grinned over Sango's shoulder. His plan had worked better than expected.

* * *

Kagome's heart sank as Kouga ran towards her. Beside her, Inuyasha was giving Kouga a death glare – he recognised Kouga as the FBI agent.

This was not good.

"Hi, Kagome!" Kouga said. "I wasn't expecting to see you here! I thought you were investig-"

"Investing…my money in the stock exchange?" Kagome said, inwardly smacking herself for such a lame excuse.

Kouga looked puzzled. "What, are you bugged-" He started to say, referring to a hidden microphone.

"Yeah, I'm really bugged with you, right now." Kagome said. "I mean, I, uh."

Inuyasha barged in front of Kouga. "Do you two know each other?"

Kouga saw Inuyasha, and raised his eyebrows. "Hey, you own the Shikon no Tama!" He looked pointedly at Kagome.

"Yes, and you're the sneaky little FBI demon who met us at the Pearl Restaurant!" Inuyasha said angrily.

Both turned to Kagome, looking for an explanation.

"Well, yeah, I know Kouga, I used to work with him." Kagome said. Well, it was half true…she did work with Kouga.

"In the FBI?" Inuyasha demanded.

"No, no!" Kagome said quickly. "Before FBI. We worked in, a, chocolate factory."

"A chocolate factory." Kouga said. "Yes, a chocolate factory."

"We made…nice, really nice chocolate."

"Yeah, lovely chocolate…"

Inuyasha glared at her, obviously wanting more answers.

Kouga ignored Inuyasha's glare. He seized Kagome's hands. "Kagome, are you free this Saturday? Because we could catch a movie, then go back to my place, and…"

"I don't think so, Kouga." Kagome said politely.

"But Kagome, why not?"

"She said no, you stupid wolf!" Inuyasha snapped. "Didn't you get the message?"

Kouga shoved Kagome behind him. "My woman can answer for herself, dog-turd!" He hissed angrily.

"_Your_ woman?" Inuyasha said sarcastically. "Since when was she _your_ woman?"

"Are you jealous, dog?" Kouga shouted back. "Although, looking at you," Kouga sneered. "There's no competition."

"Damn right! There's no competition! Because Kagome isn't your woman, and she doesn't want to go on a date with you!"

"Well, she doesn't want to go on a date with you either, filthy half-dog!"

Their argument had attracted a large crowd of people, all surrounding Kagome, Kouga and Inuyasha. There were several chants of "Fight! Fight!" or "Good answer!", or "Oooh!". And Kagome, meanwhile, was dying of embarrassment.

Kouga's comment of 'half-dog' had definitely struck a nerve with Inuyasha. "Well, at least I'm not a _full-demon_ like you!" Inuyasha hissed.

The crowd fell silent, after a quiet "oohh…" People began edging backwards.

"Hey, it's okay!" Kouga said frantically, flapping open his FBI card. "Look, I'm FBI! I'm not dangerous!"

This seemed to satisfy the crowd.

"So!" Kouga said triumphantly. "It's my job to protect Kagome from the _impurities_ of society!"

At this point, it took all of Kagome's willpower not to shout out: "I'm from FBI too!" Instead, she jumped into the air and landed neatly between the arguing demons.

"Kouga, Inuyasha, stop this!" Kagome ordered.

"Stay out of this, Kagome. _Impurities?"_ Inuyasha sneered. "What do you mean, demon?"

"I mean," Kouga said, turning to face the crowd. "This man here is in fact, a half-demon, and a danger to normal humans!"

The crowd "ooh"ed again and took a step back.

"He's currently being investigated by the FBI!" Kouga proclaimed. "I warn you to stay away!"

From somewhere in the crowd, someone shouted out: "Hey, you're the demon I was chasing earlier!"

Kagome felt her heart sink even lower, as out stepped the staff member they had run away from.

"Oh no…" Kagome said. "Kouga, I'm really sorry about this!" She yelled over her shoulder, before snatching Inuyasha's hand and dragging him though the crowd. "Inuyasha, we have to run again!"

"Kagome, let me finish off that wolf-shit…"

"No time, Inuyasha." Kagome glanced round. The whole audience to Kouga and Inuyasha's fight was running after them, with the staff man in front. Kagome had a strange sense of déjà vu…

"Kagome, see that wall ahead?" Inuyasha shouted as they ran.

"Yeah, what?" Kagome shouted back.

"Hold onto me and we'll jump over it. It should buy us some time."

Kagome nodded and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's haori. He kicked off from the ground and they soared gently over the wall.

A few of the crowd tried to follow.

"Get a ladder, someone!"

"Hey, help me get over…"

"They're getting away!"

"Arrest him!"

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and they sprinted on. Soon the tall rollercoaster's seemed quite small against the sky. They came up against one last wall, which Inuyasha scaled easily.

"Thank god I took track practice at school…" Kagome muttered. "Damn his demon speed!"

"I heard that." Inuyasha muttered back, his ear twitching.

"Well, look how far we've run!" Kagome said huffily. "We're miles away from the park!"

"I can take us back." Inuyasha sighed.

"But Miroku and Sango are – OW-!" Kagome yelled, bashing her head on the hard bark of a tree.

Inuyasha slowed down. "Kagome? What happened?"

"I ran into a tree." Kagome muttered, getting up and leaning against the offending tree. "Damn plant."

"Ha ha ha…" Inuyasha laughed. "Didn't you realise we were in a wood?"

"It's your fault, I was talking to you! I wasn't looking!"

Kagome sat down for a while to get her breath back, when suddenly a huge whirlwind of dust appeared in front of them. Kagome screamed and flattened herself against the tree. The cloud of dust cleared, to reveal Kouga.

"Oh no…" Kagome groaned.

"Ha!" Kouga said proudly. "You can't escape that easily! I have demon speed too, of course!"

"So you found me, wolf?" Inuyasha said. "Now what are you gonna do?"

"Well, I feel I have to protect Kagome's safety. So I'm going to arrest you. The less Kagome has to do with you," He said, raising his eyebrows at Kagome. "The better."

Kagome glared at him. "Listen, Kouga." She said between gritted teeth. "I appreciate your concern, but this isn't your case! Although, _I_ don't know how the FBI works, of course…"

Inuyasha seemed too busy scowling at Kouga to notice what she said.

"Kagome-chan." Kouga said. "I'm sorry, but this is for your own safety." He said, brandishing his FBI badge. "This dirty half-breed is a corruption of society. He should not be allowed to interact with normal humans. He is nothing more than a monster, Kagome. His mother was quite obviously mad, to mate a demon. I-"

Kagome took one look at Inuyasha, who was growling at flexing his claws.

"Kouga." She said quickly. "I'm sorry, but _this_ is for _your_ own safety!" Kagome swung her leg out, sweeping Kouga off his feet. She spun him round and dealt a quick punch to the back of his neck. He fell limply to the ground, unconscious.

Inuyasha turned round so Kagome couldn't see his face. He jumped into the branches of the tree, and climbed up the tree trunk until the leaves of the tree hid him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called. "Inuyasha, come down!"

There was no answer.

"Hmm." Kagome murmured to herself. "Maybe Kouga's words really did hurt him."

There was still silence.

"Maybe he wants to be alone for a while?" Kagome thought. "I'll give him a few minutes by himself."

She wandered aimlessly round the tree, trying to spot Inuyasha in the branches. Eventually, she caught a glimpse of some silver hair, right at the top of the tree.

"Did he have to climb that high?" Kagome groaned. "Heights was never my thing…Inuyasha! I'm coming up!"

She swung herself onto the lower branches, and slower clambered up the tree trunk. Twigs got caught in her hair, and branches whipped against her legs. "Damn, I'm so far up…" Kagome said. "I mustn't look down, I mustn't look down!"

Eventually she could see Inuyasha's red haori through the branches above her. As she reached for the last branch, she couldn't resist looking towards the ground.

"AIII! I'm so far up!" Kagome screamed. Her hand slipped off the branch and her feet seemed to wobble like jelly. She was falling.

Inuyasha's hand appeared from nowhere, and lifted her up. Kagome slowly and ungracefully settled herself on the branch next to him.

"You stupid wench. What were you thinking?" He snapped.

"You could have come down yourself!" Kagome replied.

"I like trees."

"Oh, come on, you don't have to pretend." She sighed. "What Kouga said to you was really nasty and untrue. Don't pretend you're not upset."

"I'm not upset."

"Whatever you say, Inuyasha. But still, you have every right to feel hurt by his words."

"I'm not hurt."

Kagome sighed in frustration. They sat in comfortable silence, with Kagome pulling twigs out of her hair, and Inuyasha shredding leaves into tiny pieces.

"Why is Kouga accepted?" Inuyasha asked randomly.

"Huh?"

"I said, why is Kouga accepted? He's still a demon, but he doesn't get chased by angry humans wherever he goes. He's treated…_normally_."

"Well," Kagome said. "I don't know. He's an FBI agent. So people know he's trustworthy."

"But he's still a demon." Inuyasha argued. "He's no different to any other "monster"."

"Well, to be fair, _some_ demons are bad." Kagome said. "Some demons kill people and pick out their insides."

"So do some humans."

"Hmm…that's true." Kagome paused. "The world's unfair, isn't it?"

Inuyasha turned to face her. "How would you know?" He demanded. "You're just a normal human. You don't know anything. Everyone trusts you, Kagome. You probably don't know the meaning of being truly alone! Of being rejected, just for something you can't control."

Before he knew it, Kagome had thrown her arms around him, and was practically hugging him to death.

"Is it really so bad, Inuyasha? To be a hanyou?"

Inuyasha stared at her disbelievingly. "Why aren't you scared of me? I could kill you with these claws right now."

"But I know you wouldn't! And I trust you."

"You're an idiot, then." Inuyasha said, and his voice lowered to a whisper. "Just like Kikyou."

"Just like…Kikyou? Your wife?"

Kagome took Inuyasha's silence as a yes.

"She must have trusted you, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded. "She was the only person who trusted me, apart from my own mother, who was dead. And Miroku, of course."

Kagome hesitated, before asking her next question. "Inuyasha, I hope you don't mind me asking this, but…How did Kikyou die?"

Inuyasha smirked. "You don't beat around the bush."

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me." Kagome said quickly.

He stayed silent for so long, Kagome wondered if she'd offended him.

"It was my fault that Kikyou died." He muttered, glaring at a defenceless twig, which he was slowly smashing to pieces. "It was five years ago, and we were just teenagers…"

* * *

_"Don't you wish you could be human, Inuyasha?" A sixteen-year-old Kikyou said, resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder._

_Inuyasha grunted. "Of course, Kikyou. But that's not gonna happen, is it?"_

_"When we get married…I'd like us to have a real wedding, with loads of people. I don't want to be scared, in case someone realises you're a hanyou. I don't want you to be scared, in case someone recognises you."_

_"Feh , I'm never scared."_

_"Haven't you heard the legend of the Shikon Jewel? It can grant any wish. If we had that, you could change to a human."_

_"The Shikon Jewel? That's not real, is it?"_

_Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru walked up. "Of course its real, little brother. That wench has a good idea. If you stole the Jewel, you could transform into a human."_

_"A real human? I want this Jewel…"_

* * *

"We eventually found the Jewel, about a week after me and Kikyo's marriage. So I tried to steal it from this full-demon-"

"On your own?" Kagome interrupted.

"No, Kikyou came, Miroku came…and my brother Sesshoumaru came." He looked at Kagome's expression. "Yeah, the same brother you got into a fight with in my office."

"Okay…go on."

* * *

"_I'm finally holding the Shikon Jewel." Inuyasha said. "It's about time."_

_Kikyou gave her rare smile. "So, are you gonna use it?"_

"_I think it would be wise, dear brother, to use the Jewel quickly." Sesshoumaru said. " Other demons will soon sniff it out, now it has appeared again in the world."_

_Miroku looked around furtively. "There's no one around. Quickly, use it."_

"_Okay." Inuyasha said. He closed his eyes and began to wish…_

"_STOP THERE, HANYOU!" A voice yelled._

"_It's a human." Miroku said. "A man. Hurry up, Inuyasha!"_

_Three gunshots echoed through the air, clattering onto the ground next to Inuyasha. "Feh, who are you?" Inuyasha yelled._

"_My name is Onigumo, and I suppose you must be Inuyasha. Now give me the Shikon Jewel."_

"_No!"_

"_Give it, or I'll shoot you!"_

_Miroku's head appeared from nowhere. "Inuyasha! The authorities are here! The police! And the FBI!"_

"_Damn it." Inuyasha cursed. _

"_Inuyasha, you have to use the Jewel quickly!" Kikyou screamed. "This is our only chance to have a normal future!"_

"_No, give it to me!" Onigumo ordered._

"_RUN!" Miroku yelled. "Sesshoumaru, don't just stand there!"_

"_Little brother, that human is-"_

"_I don't give a damn!" Inuyasha shouted. "Let's go before we get caught!"_

_Several uniformed FBI agents ran onto the scene. They shot randomly at the hanyou, but he dodged the bullets._

_"FBI! Put your hands in the air, demons! Do not attack!" The first uniformed man said loudly._

_They sprayed a strong-smelling liquid into the air. It stung Inuyasha's sensitive nose. Sesshoumaru looked ready to faint. Onigumo rubbed his nose, but seemed unharmed. _

_"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Miroku asked. _

_"It's a demon spray, little brother. It's affecting my nose." Sesshoumaru said weakly. "For once, dear brother, be glad you're hanyou and not full-demon. It would affect you a lot more." _

_Onigumo sent a flash of demon power towards Inuyasha, but missed. The demon energy struck Miroku on his hand, causing a gaping hole. Wind started erupting from the hole, sucking in bits of dust. _

_"What _are_ you?" Miroku yelled, clutching his hand. "Who are you?"_

_"Your family is now cursed." Onigumo cackled manically. "I was aiming for the half-breed, but you will do."_

_The police sprayed tear-gas into the air, hoping to subdue the fighting demons. Suddenly one officer shouted:_

_"There's a human girl! Look, a human girl!"_

_The FBI agents crowded round Kikyou. _

_"Are you okay, girl?"_

_"Were you getting attacked?"_

_"We'll get you away from that dirty little hanyou…"_

_Inuyasha fumed. "Don't lay a finger on her! That's my wife!"_

_The officers looked shocked. "Surely you're not married to that…that _thing!_" One asked._

_"Are you on their side?" Another one demanded._

_"She's working for the demons! Kill her!" The main officer ordered._

_At that point, two things happened. Inuyasha leapt in front of Kikyou, to shield her from the angry FBI officers. He dropped the Jewel in his attempt to get to his wife. Kikyou picked up the Jewel, and Onigumo started attacking Kikyou. _

_In the chaos, Miroku's wind tunnel reopened, causing a huge force of wind to suck everyone towards him. As the FBI and police were fighting against the wind, Inuyasha saw his escape. _

_"Kikyou! Let's go!" He yelled._

_One officer saw them, and shouted back. "Girl, if you follow the hanyou, you'll be a criminal! He's a disgusting half-breed! If you go with him, we'll arrest you!"_

_"Kikyou! Come on!" Inuyasha shouted. _

_Kikyou seemed to be hesitating, glancing at the Shikon Jewel she held in her hand. _

"_Come on, girl, you don't really want to go with the half-demon, do you?"_

_Suddenly, a huge explosion blasted in front of Inuyasha's eyes. Flames leapt into the air. One of the FBI agents had thrown a bomb. _

_"SESSHOUMARU!" Inuyasha hollered. "Save Kikyou!"_

_"Brother, _she's_ fine!" Sesshoumaru said, annoyed. "They're aiming at you!"_

_When the smoke cleared, Kikyou was nowhere to be seen. The FBI agents were wounded from the bomb. Sesshoumaru was leaning on his knees, his face emotionless. Onigumo had vanished._

* * *

"So the bomb…?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. The bomb killed Kikyou. I asked Sesshoumaru to save her, but he didn't."

"So that's why you hate him so much."

"He thought Kikyou was gonna disown me. He thought she was gonna stay with the FBI officers, and act like we weren't married."

"Would she do that?" Kagome asked bluntly.

"Feh, no." Inuyasha said, effectively ending the conversation.

Kagome, however, remembered the strange dream she'd had of the black-haired girl. Kikyou.

"Hey." Inuyasha said. "Why _did_ you knock Kouga out?"

"Oh, you were about to strangle him. I didn't have many options – knocking him out seemed the best idea."

"Feh, that was a nice move. Where did you learn that?"

"Oh, around." Kagome said vaguely.

"Shall we leave him here?"

"No!"

* * *

The next chapter will be out as soon as possible, I hope you liked that chapter! Thoughts/suggestions/flames welcomed, as long as its constructive.

Mansee

PS. Did ya hear, has this cool feature called "Reviewing"! Wanna try it?


	14. Double Naraku

I'm back, sorry for the delay. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I love you all - alejandra, sourmilk732, Starflower-Gem, Secret-punk-rocker16, animemistress419, catalina, Red Skyies, FOX, Apri-Chan - thankyou!

kitty 2: Thanks for your review. It was very sweet. I will certainly write more stories after this one, I already have some in mind:) And I DISLIKE Kikyou too!

Nauriell: That made me laugh, thankyou:)

abnormally cool: Inuyasha wears a haori, coz he's a hanyou. Like people from different countries/religions wear different clothes, he wears hanyou clothes. But now you mention that muscle shirt....mhhhmmm....:) Oh, and I liked your idea about Kagome being Kikyo's reincarnation...but unfortunately, it wouldn't work, because Kikyo would have to die at least18 years before, to give time for Kagome to be born and grow up, to her age of 18. And then, Inuyasha would be about 40 when Kagome's 18, and it would be hard for them to have a relationship.

Sakurascent: Ha ha ha! That was funny:) Thanks, come again soon!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Double Naraku.**

****

"What? Agent Kaede will be monitoring our work today?" Sango asked.

Myoga nodded grimly. "She wants you to break into the top floor again- and she'll be assessing you. You _have_ to impress her, or she might throw you off the case."

"_The _Agent Kaede? The head of FBI?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Yes. She seems to have taken special interest in this case."

It was another Monday morning, as Myoga drew his car up in front of the Shikon building. Kagome and Sango waited nervously in the back, glancing towards the top floor.

Myoga held up two earrings and two bracelets. "These," Myoga held up the bracelets, "…are hidden microphones. Kaede and I will be able to listen to you. However, if you twist the chain once, you can talk to each other privately."

"And these," He held up the earrings, "…are video cameras. Kagome, Sango, do you realise how important today is?"

Kagome and Sango nodded. "We'll be fine." Sango said.

"Fine? Yeah…" Kagome thought. _Going up to the top floor again, with Agent Kaede watching us?_

"One last thing." Myoga said, drawing out two pieces of cloth. "These are filter masks, used by demon exterminators. If you come across any demons, these will block out demon energy." Myoga paused. "And please, I know you'll impress her…"

"Of course." Kagome said.

"And you are my best agents…"

"Of course." Sango smirked.

"But if you _do_ mess this up, it won't only be _your_ job on the line!"

* * *

"Agent Kaede, this is Kagome speaking." Kagome spoke into her bracelet. "Part one of the plan is completed. We will know proceed to the top floor."

Kagome sighed, and twisted the bracelet. "Sango, Inuyasha is distracted. I've sent him to a 'meeting' in New York. What about Miroku?"

"Yep, he's off to a 'meeting' as well." Sango replied. "Okay, let's show this Kaede how good we are!"

Kagome laughed, and twisted her bracelet back. She switched on Inuyasha's computer and double-clicked on the "Security" icon.

"Agent Kagome?" Kaede's voice emanated from the bracelet. "Have ye disabled the security, child?"

"Just doing it now," Kagome replied, twisting the bracelet. "Sango, the camera's are off. We have an hour."

She took a fake ID card out of her pocket and walked innocently out the office.

* * *

"This corridor is so creepy…" Kagome whispered, as they stepped out onto the top floor.

Sango nodded. "Okay, we have to be careful. We need some real evidence, to impress that Kaede."

They walked along the corridor towards a large door. "The password's "tetsusaiga"." Kagome said. "I remember that much."

Sango typed in the password, and the door creaked open slightly. Kagome sniffed the air suspiciously. Their footsteps echoed on the cold floor, as they walked into the large room. Kagome pointed towards a black door in front of them.

"The bathtub is through there." She frowned. "This place has changed from last time. Something's been happening…"

"Do you sense any demons?" Sango asked.

"No, not yet…"

"Let's try another door – that office, there." Sango said. "Kaede, Myoga, are you watching?"

There was a murmured response through their bracelets. Sango turned to a rounded office door and picked the lock. Within seconds, the door clicked, and with a sharp kick from Sango, it swung open.

A gust of demon energy blasted out the door, sending Kagome and Sango reeling backwards. "San-go!" Kagome choked out. "The demonic power's too strong…I'm gonna faint…"

Even with her training, the demon energy was having an effect on Kagome. If she didn't act fast, she was going to loose consciousness.

"Ka-go-me! The fil…filter masks!" Sango coughed. Kagome nodded and pulled her mask out her pocket. As soon as she tied it round her face, the demon energy was blocked out, and she could breath normally.

Kagome got to her feet shakily. "These things are amazing."

"Thank god for Myoga." Sango said, shaking her head. They both turned towards the room.

There were hundreds and hundreds of boxes on the floor. In the corner, there was a messy desk, with several stacks of paper. Another wave of demon energy hit Kagome, making her press the filter mask closer to her mouth. "Sango, there's loads of demons in here…"

Sango nodded and looked inside one of the boxes. "Check the desk, Kagome." She whispered, as she cut open the box with her knife.

Kagome sifted through the papers, but there seemed nothing of importance. There were a few strange drawings, a lot of money, and some odd legal documents. She was about to toss them to one side, when she noticed the name at the top of the paper:

Onigumo Ukaran.

_Three gunshots echoed through the air, clattering onto the ground next to Inuyasha. "Feh, who are you?" Inuyasha yelled._

"_My name is Onigumo, and I suppose you must be Inuyasha. Now give me the Shikon Jewel."_

Kagome skimmed through the other papers, but they all had the same name on them.

_When the smoke cleared, Kikyou was nowhere to be seen. The FBI agents were wounded from the bomb. Sesshoumaru was leaning on his knees, his face emotionless. Onigumo had vanished._

"Myoga, are you seeing this?" She hissed. "Onigumo Ukaran…do a search on him!"

"Okay, Kagome." Myoga answered.

Kagome took one of the papers, and shoved the rest back into their proper positions. "Sango, have you got that box open yet?"

"No, dammit, it's got some kind of seal on it…hey Kagome, do you have the Shikon Jewel on you?"

"Yes!" Kagome said, slipping the Jewel off her neck. "Here."

Sango touched the Jewel against the box, and it clicked open. Both girls opened the box nervously.

There was what looked like a pile of flesh, with two tentacles sprouting from one end. "Ah, a baby demon…" Kaede whispered through their bracelets. "This is quite some evidence, girls. Well done."

Kagome shook her head. "This room belongs to an 'Onigumo Ukaran', not Inuyasha. It doesn't prove anything."

Sango covered her bracelet. "Why just Inuyasha? Don't you mean 'Onigumo Ukaran', not Inuyasha or MIROKU?" Sango asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, sorry, I meant Miroku as well." Kagome said, blushing.

Kaede's voice interrupted them. "Agent Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku could be giving orders to this "Onigumo". The evidence is quite concluding." Kaede argued.

"No, I agree with Kagome." Sango said. "Miroku might have no knowledge of these demons."

Now Kagome covered her bracelet. "Don't you mean 'Miroku AND INUYASHA might have no knowledge?'"

Sango glared. "Of course, I meant Inuyasha as well."

Kaede coughed. "Are you still there, girls? I request you to go back to that room with the bathtub."

"Of course, Kaede." Kagome and Sango said. Kagome slipped the Shikon Jewel around her neck, while Sango re-locked the door.

"Kag, how are we gonna get into this room?" Sango whispered.

"Well, I used the Shikon Jewel last time, remember?" Kagome said. She held Sango's arm with one hand, and the Shikon Jewel with the other, and tapped the Jewel against the black door.

Nothing happened.

Sango sighed. "Try again."

Still, nothing happened.

"Kagome." Kaede said through the microphone. "Try entering by ye-self. It seems the Jewel is refusing Agent Sango."

"Okay, Kaede." Kagome let go of Sango, and tapped the Jewel against the door. Instantly, her feet rose off the ground, and when she re-landed, she was inside the room – in front of the bathtub.

"Sango!" Kagome called. No answer.

Kagome twisted her bracelet. "Sango!" She whispered into the microhone.

"Yeah, I'm still here, Kagome." Sango replied. "Did you get through?"

Kagome nodded, then remembered Sango couldn't see her. "Yeah, I got through."

Kaede's voice crackled into her microphone. "Kagome, child, can you step closer to the bath? I'd like to see it through ye camera."

Kagome leaned over the edge of the bath. "Here it is. It's so weird, Kaede."

"Yes, that's right, child…" Kaede said. "But, I'm sure I've seen this before…this is very strange, very strange…"

"Agent Kaede." Kagome hesitated. "Has Myoga told you about my dreams?"

"Involving a black-haired child in a bath? Yes, that he has."

"Do you think…" She paused. "Do you think it could be true?"

"Of course, Kagome, I have never doubted the power of ye Shikon Jewel."

Kagome sighed. "I wish I could be as optimistic…" She said. "What _is_ this bath, Kaede?"

There was a sigh. "This bath is reminding me of something…" Kaede said. "But I just _can't_ remember…"

"Kagome! Sango!" Myoga said. "I've done a search on Onigumo Ukaran."

"And?"

"It seems… he's dead."

"Dead? But…"

"He died five years ago, in a fight over a piece of jewellery. A half-demon, a demon, a human, and an FBI agent were also at the scene. His body was never found."

"A piece of jewellery? Do they mean the Shikon Jewel?" Kagome asked.

Myoga nodded. "Most probably, Kagome."

"Dammit. So Inuyasha was right. He is dead…"

"Kagome!" Sango called through the bracelet. "Kagome, I think someone's coming up. Quickly, get out of that room. We don't want a repeat of last time!"

Kagome took one last look at the bath, and tapped the Shikon Jewel against the door. She landed neatly next to Sango.

"Who is it? It can't be Inuyasha and Miroku…" Kagome said hurriedly.

Footsteps echoed down the corridor, approaching them. Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her towards Onigumo Ukaran's office.

Step, step… 

She slid her knife into the lock and twisted it, breaking the keyhole.

_Tap, tap…_ Someone punched the password into the door outside.

"Masks on." Sango ordered. Kagome nodded. They burst into the office and closed the door just as the footsteps continued.

"Who is it?" Kaede hissed from the bracelet.

On the other side of the door, footsteps were echoing louder and louder. Sango tugged at Kagome's hand, and they crept underneath the desk.

"Sango, Kagome!" Myoga whispered. "If you twist your earrings once, it will create a shield around you. It will absorb your scent."

Sango and Kagome nodded, and twisted their earrings. A silvery haze shimmered around them, then melted into the air.

Suddenly, the door handle rattled, and the office door started to open. Both girls froze, and hardly dared to breath. At first, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, but finally her curiosity got the better of her. She slowly tilted her head up, and looked at the intruder.

It was Naraku.

Naraku – but he was wearing a strange baboon pelt. He hurried over to the desk and started sifting through some papers, but he ignored the two girls underneath. For the second time that day, Kagome mentally praised Myoga's weird gadgets.

Sango sucked in her breath, as she recognised the baboon man…

_Beside the invisible spider demon, was a man. He had disguised himself by wearing a strange baboon pelt. The invisible spider demon looked at him, waiting for orders._

_The baboon man nodded. "I shall get rid of these nuisances. When the half-demon and the girl appear, you deal with them." The man hissed. _

_Miroku tugged at Sango's sleeve. "RUN!"_

The baboon man was Naraku. Naraku was now looking through "Onigumo Ukaran's" desk. Sango shook her head. Man, this was confusing…

Kagome and Sango jumped as the door opened again, and someone else stepped into the room. Their footsteps were lighter and quicker. A woman.

"Naraku." The woman said. "You sent for me?"

"Yes, Kagura. Do come in."

Under the desk, Kagome almost fell over. _Kagura._ Kagura was here!

Sango shot her a warning glance.

"Naraku, what are these?" Kagura said, indicating to the boxes.

"Young lives." Naraku replied.

"But…they're disgusting!"

Naraku cackled. "But don't forget, Kagura…you were once one of them."

Kagome and Sango looked at each other.

"What are your orders, Naraku?" Kagura said.

There was a silence. "Why did you fail your last mission?"

Kagura's feet shifted. "Well…you see…"

"Why are Inuyasha and that stupid girl still alive?"

"Well, they were stronger than expected…"

"Kagura, I am disappointed. I thought you were a true demon."

"I am a true demon!"

"Yet you fail to take down a human girl and a half-human boy?"

"I'm more of a demon than you!" Kagura protested. "At least I'm a full-demon!"

There was an awkward silence. Kagome could almost hear Kagura sweating.

"Remember, Kagura." Naraku said dangerously. "Any human blood I have, you would have inherited. You were born of me. Any hanyou blood I have…has also been passed to you."

Kagome nearly gasped, but Sango clamped a hand over her mouth. _Hanyou blood?_

Naraku laughed. "Do not panic, Kagura. As it stands, Miroku and that other girl still live, too."

"Er, you couldn't kill them?"

Kagome and Sango winced. _Bad move, Kagura._

"_Silence!_" Naraku thundered. "I need the Shikon Jewel faster, Kagura. _Faster._ Now leave my office!"

"Yes, Naraku." Kagura said. There were footsteps towards the door, and then the door slammed shut.

"Stupid girl." Naraku muttered, before walking towards the door and slamming it shut.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other, mouths hanging open.

"Naraku's a half-demon!" Kagome whispered.

"Naraku wants the Shikon Jewel. Like Onigumo. And Inuyasha." Sango said.

"_Now leave my office…"_ Kagome repeated. "I thought this room belonged to Onigumo?"

"But he's dead." Sango said. "Maybe it's Naraku's room now?"

"Yeah, put both the Shikon-obsessed men in the same office." Kagome laughed quietly - then suddenly froze.

"What?" Sango asked.

Kagome squealed, and turned to Sango. "Onigumo and Naraku…are really quite similar, aren't they?"

"Mhmm-hmm."

"They share an office. They both want the Jewel. They're both prepared to kill for the Jewel. And suddenly, five years ago, Onigumo 'dies', but his body is never discovered. And soon Naraku appears."

"What, you think…?"

Kagome ignored her, grinning. "And what is Naraku's name backwards?" She said excitedly.

"Um, U-k-a-r-a-n. _Ukaran_." Sango said, her eyes widening. "Like Onigumo Ukaran. Does this mean…?"

"Onigumo and Naraku are the same person." Kagome said slowly.

Kaede's voice crackled through their bracelets. "Girls, come into HQ. Now."

* * *

"Well, it certainly fits." Myoga said wearily. "Naraku is the 'dead' Onigumo Ukaran. But why would Onigumo want to change his name?"

"So Inuyasha and Miroku wouldn't recognise him!" Sango said. "So he could appear as 'Naraku', a completely different person."

Kaede burst through the door. "I've just had Naraku's blood tested. He is a hanyou." She handed several charts to Myoga, before slamming the door again.

Myoga nodded to Kagome and Sango. "What is Naraku's aim? What does he _want?_"

"The Shikon Jewel." Kagome said, fingering the pink ball around her neck. "But for what purpose, I don't know…"

"Can it be power?" Sango suggested. "But he's already powerful…Myoga, you saw those boxes of demons. They were all born from Naraku. Kagura was born from Naraku."

Myoga sighed. "Sango, listen. You are supposed to be investigating Inuyasha and Miroku, not Naraku."

"Naraku practically killed us, with Kagura and his other demons!"

"Sango!" Myoga said warningly.

"But-"

Kaede stuck her head round the door. "Myoga, you have a call on Line 1. It's very urgent."

"Urgent?" Myoga hurried out the office, with Kaede in tow. Sango got up wearily and shut the door.

"Kagome." She said. "Do you think Inuyasha and Miroku are innocent?"

Kagome hesitated. "I do. I think he's tricking Miroku and Inuyasha…"

Sango nodded. "I don't want…I mean, Miroku-"

The door burst open again, making Kagome and Sango jump.

"Kagome!" Myoga shouted. "An anonymous caller has just phoned up. Apparently they have urgent information about Inuyasha, Miroku…and Kikyou."

"Okay."

"They specifically asked to meet you, Kagome, alone. At the park, now. They are wearing a shawl of fur."

"Gotcha."

"Be careful, Kagome. We weren't able to trace the call. This may be a trap."

"I'll be careful."

"Sango, I want you to drive outside and wait. Kagome, take your microphone. If we loose contact, I'll worry."

"Don't panic, Myoga. I'm going now."

* * *

Kagome ran out the FBI headquarters, into the cold outside air. It was already dark. She sprinted down the deserted streets. Judging by the number of people outside, it was fairly late in the evening. No one would be around now.

Well, except one woman. Kagome crashed into her as she rounded a corner, sending them both sprawling backwards.

"I'm so sorry!" Kagome said, scrambling to her feet. "Are you hurt?"

The woman stiffly got to her feet. "I'm fine, thankyou. Please watch where you're going." She said coldly.

"Oh, I am sorry…" Kagome said.

"Yes, you've said that."

The woman was slightly older than Kagome. She had similar long black hair, but unlike Kagome, her face was emotionless and cold.

_This woman reminds me of someone…_Kagome thought, frowning. She checked her microphone.

"_Kagome, hurry up."_ Myoga whispered into her ear.

"Look, I have to go!" Kagome said. "Sorry again!"

The woman nodded without a smile.

"Damn, I've seen her before, haven't I?" Kagome said to herself. "Who is she?"

She raced to the park and climbed lithely over the fence, landing cat-like on the ground. Kagome paused to catch her breath, and spotted a solitary figure on one of the benches. There was a pile of fur slung over his shoulder. Kagome sensed a wave of demonic energy.

She walked up to the figure, trying to calm her breathing.

"Kagome Higurashi." The figure said. "I'm glad you've come. Please sit down."

From his voice, Kagome could tell it was a man, but the darkness was still shadowing his face. Kagome sat down hesitantly. "You say you have information."

"I do." The figure replied.

"Can I ask your name?"

"I think you already know it."

"Oh…?"

The figure turned his face towards her, letting the moonlight flood onto his face. Kagome gasped.

"Hey, you're Inuyasha's brother…Sesshoumaru."

* * *

Okay, what do you think?

Inuyasha wasn't in this chapter...:( I promise he'll be in the next one!

Good? Bad? Confusing? Interesting?

Reviewing only takes a few seconds…


End file.
